


Я тебя знаю

by gerzigova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Curses, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance, Spirits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: Я придвигаю кресло к твоей койке и сразу начинаю спорить. Ты невыносим.— Да, о нас. Я буду говорить, ты — слушать. Только, прости, с самого начала не хочу. Эту душещипательную сказку о двух маленьких мальчиках, попавших в жернова войны, я оставлю на потом. В сто десять лет напишем мемуары вместе...Голос срывается, и я тут же откашливаюсь, продолжаю нарочито бодро:— Настройся скептически — мы не знаем, чем закончится наша история.





	Я тебя знаю

Мне что-то говорят, но я не слушаю. Я занят тем, что считаю. Людей и предметы в палате, трещины на стенах — их совсем немного, и те, что есть, исчезнут через месяц-другой. На здание Мунго наложена самопочинка, жаль, что человек еще не изобрел самоисцеляющие чары.

Но главное, я считаю секунды и думаю о далеких морях и пустынях, горах и городах. Там, где мы с тобой бываем каждую свободную минуту, когда уходят многочисленные посетители, целители и няньки. Тогда я говорю и говорю, ты же слышишь мой голос? Ты слышишь, обязательно слышишь меня. Хотя задумываться о том, что ты узник сломанного тела, раненного сознания, что бьешься, ищешь выход, зовешь меня... 

Вновь начинается паника, и я сжимаю кулаки. 

— Дыши, — спокойно говорят мне, но меня не обманешь — в голосе скользит боль. 

Я дышу. Дышу и запрокидываю голову. Нет, дело не в непролитых слезах, не в немой мольбе, просто не желаю наблюдать воочию эту боль. Я тону от своей, она душит меня, накрывает с головой, мне не хватает воздуха, и я захлебываюсь, захлебываюсь. 

Интересно, что мне скажут сегодня? «Ты вгоняешь себя в гроб». «Ты не был дома уже две недели». «Ты выглядишь, как сама смерть». 

На самом деле, это совсем не интересно. 

Но мой друг молчит. Я благодарен ему и все же хочу, чтобы он ушел. Кажется, я придумал, о чем расскажу тебе сегодня. Я снова буду звать тебя, но по-другому. Тебе понравится. 

Меня понимают с полувзгляда, полувздоха. Так было всегда. Так будет, пока мы есть. 

Мой друг кивает мне, встает с кресла для посетителей и вдруг мешкает. Знаю, он хочет подойти и дотронуться, но не решается. В конечном итоге просто уходит. Он пробыл здесь пятнадцать минут — так мало для него, целая вечность для меня. 

Я продолжаю стоять у окна, радуясь мерзости за ним. 

Мы ничего не пропускаем, мир остановился для нас. Мир нас ждет. 

Наконец разворачиваюсь и медленно подхожу к больничной койке. Там, под паутиной чар, так неправильно, неестественно тихо лежишь ты. Твое лицо застыло в болезненной гримасе, словно ты все еще там, в том месте, две недели назад. 

Я мотаю головой. 

— Эй, — говорю хрипло. — Выглядишь отлично... для иссохшего вампира. Нет, ты все равно прекрасен, радость моя. 

Я придвигаю кресло к твоей койке и сразу начинаю спорить. Ты невыносим. 

— Да, о нас. Я буду говорить, ты — слушать. Только, прости, с самого начала не хочу. Эту душещипательную сказку о двух маленьких мальчиках, попавших в жернова войны, я оставлю на потом. В сто десять лет напишем мемуары вместе... 

Голос срывается, и я тут же откашливаюсь, продолжаю нарочито бодро: 

— Настройся скептически — мы не знаем, чем закончится наша история.

***

Последнее, о чем думал Гарри, возвращаясь на восьмой курс, был Драко Малфой. Летом он вспоминал о нем несколько раз, но то было связано с судами и... ладно, одним неожиданным сном. И то Гарри не смог бы поручиться, что снился ему именно Малфой.

Квиддич и друзья, быть может, кто-то рядом — не обязательно постоянный, ведь он не влюблен, где-то между всем этим занятия — вот что заботило Гарри. Но не Малфой, точно не он. 

Как и многие другие, летом они с Роном и Гермионой помогали восстанавливать Хогвартс. Это было как возвращение домой после долгого отсутствия. Все свои, ты знаешь каждый камешек, каждый угол, и все же отчего-то неловко. Будто лег в свою детскую кровать, а ноги свисают. 

И лишь в первый день учебы они поняли, насколько все действительно изменилось не только в их собственных глазах, но и для той же Макгонагалл. Больше не было гриффиндорцев или хаффлпафцев — по крайней мере, для них. Не вчерашние школьники — взрослые люди приехали доучиться. А если заодно получится догнать и ухватить упущенный кусок детства, что ж, вдвойне хорошо. 

Новое общежитие радовало глаз большими стрельчатыми окнами, уютными креслами на пушистом ковре, открытым дровяным камином. Даже огромный, напоминающий вздутую сосиску диван казался симпатичным. Они быстро распределились по небольшим спальням на втором этаже и, спускаясь обратно в гостиную, Гарри не сразу осознал, что там неестественно тихо. Пока Рон не ткнул его локтем в бок. 

Малфой! Ну, и все остальные...

Даже в безликих черных мантиях — таких же, как у всех остальных, — они выглядели обособленно. За невидимой стеной отчуждения, против всех. И не совсем ясно, кто в этом виноват. Это было неправильно, избито, и Гермиона — святая женщина, — видимо, решила так же, потому что вышла вперед и произнесла звенящим от волнения голосом: 

— Хорошо, что вы все вернулись...

И тут же осеклась, запылав щеками. 

Не все. 

Они молчали и просто смотрели — кто насмешливо, кто с откровенным безразличием. Гарри только подумал, что если кто-то из них съязвит сейчас, он не сможет и не захочет оставаться в стороне. Если уж считать потери, то он предъявит счет. Это нехорошо, неверно, но когда болит — не до благородных порывов.

А потом Малфой кивнул, просто кивнул и отвернулся. Держался он неестественно — чересчур прямая, деревянная спина и лицо — не лицо, а слепок с него настоящего.

Гарри сдулся, как шарик. И неясно, что чувствовал: облегчение или разочарование. Сцепиться с этим подобием Малфоя хотелось до зуда в ладонях. 

 

Квиддич, друзья, друзья, квиддич... где-то там действительно мелькали библиотека и эссе, об экзаменах все за исключением Гермионы говорили в теории, до них еще целая жизнь. Видя всеобщее отчаяние, Макгонагалл позволила восьмикурсникам участвовать в матчах по квиддичу, играть за свои бывшие факультеты, и Гарри испытал огромное разочарование, когда узнал, что Малфой ничего подобного делать не собирается. Тот стал вообще как тень — в общей гостиной почти не появлялся, в Большом зале сидел на другом конце стола, а когда они с Гарри случайно пересекались, просто проходил мимо. В конечном итоге Гарри поймал себя на том, что все его мысли вертятся вокруг Малфоя. Восьмой стал нехорошо напоминать шестой курс, и Гарри бил себя по рукам, так и тянувшимся к Карте мародеров. 

Чтобы не заниматься ерундой, Гарри решил воспользоваться присутствием Рона в гостиной и сыграть партию в шахматы. Сдавать позиции он начал уже на пятом ходу, потерял интерес к игре и начал задумываться о насущном.

— Рон... 

— Ммм? — Рон нахмурился, не отрывая взгляд от доски, постучал пальцами по столу и тяжко вздохнул. 

— Мне кажется, Малфой что-то заду... что с тобой? 

Рон молниеносно вскинул голову — Гарри искренне понадеялся, что обойдется без травмы шеи. 

— Нет, нет, нет, — пролепетал он. — Гарри, прошу тебя, не надо... 

— Да в чем дело? 

— Я не могу, я не могу все это опять! 

— Что — это? 

— Ты, Малфой, подозрения, школьный шпионаж! Давай спокойно, он же не лезет к тебе? Или лезет? 

— Да не лезет, — буркнул Гарри и подумал, что надо было обращаться к Гермионе. 

— Конечно, не лезет, — Рон рассмеялся, чуть истерично, но с откровенным облегчением. — Он Помфри помогает, пропадает там целыми днями. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — почему-то раздраженно спросил Гарри. 

— Гермиона рассказала... Все, я выиграл! Ура мне, ура, меня здесь не было! 

Он резво вскочил, опрокидывая стул, и бросился к выходу. 

— Рон! Рон, погоди! Что ты... это... Гермиона была права — иногда ты ведешь себя неадекватно! 

Последнее он высказывал только что вошедшему, явно ошарашенному таким поворотом событий Терри Буту. 

 

А потом он попал в Больничное крыло. Не намеренно, как могло показаться подозрительному Рону. Могло, если бы он сам не принимал участие в матче. Лишь на мгновение Гарри отвлекся от игры, просчитывая траекторию снитча, как внезапно потерял способность дышать. Он лег грудью на метлу, хотя хотелось свернуться в калачик, и стал терять высоту. Краем сознания отметил чей-то Арресто моментум и...

— ...бладжером в солнечное сплетение... 

Очнулся резко, словно из воды вынырнул, и тут же начал хрипеть. Первым он увидел Малфоя, затем услышал мадам Помфри. 

— Поттер, не разговаривайте. 

Как будто он пытался. 

— Я всех выгнала, а Драко мне помогает, — безапелляционно заявила она. 

Как будто он против. 

Малфой смотрел на него неотрывно, даже не моргал. «Нечестно, нечестно!» — пронеслось у Гарри в голове. Почему именно сейчас? 

— Драко, кажется, вы были правы — он не сможет выпить зелье. Так что последуем совету мисс Грейнджер. Сделаете? 

Малфой кивнул на загадочное предложение и куда-то удалился. 

— Поттер, вы как всегда, — ворчливо произнесла мадам Помфри. 

На Гарри она не смотрела и, судя по звону стекла, переставляла какие-то склянки. Гарри заскрежетал зубами. Больно было невыносимо, Помфри немилосердно занималась уборкой, а Малфой и вовсе испарился. 

— Мадам Помфри... — услышал наконец Гарри его нерешительный голос.

— Колите, Драко. 

Если его чем-то и укололи, Гарри не почувствовал. Капля в море по сравнению со всем остальным. Зато почти сразу ощутил воздушную легкость во всем теле и, главное, — в голове. 

 

За всю свою жизнь он напивался всего три раза — и все три за последнее лето. Сначала с Джорджем — они плакали каждый о своем и, конечно же, об одном и том же. Потом с Джинни, сразу после того, как они решили расстаться. Гарри помнил лишь сбивчивые признания в вечной любви, обоюдные объятия и снова слезы. Поэтому инициативу Рона напиться Гарри встретил с недоверием. Лить слезы он, откровенно говоря, устал. 

С Роном оказалось весело и просто нетрезво. А еще Гарри наконец признался, что, наверное, все же ему нравятся не только девушки и больше даже вовсе не они. Рон сначала подавился — напиток носом пошел, — а спустя мгновение расхохотался, развалившись на Гарри. Потом, чуть позже, наступило похмелье, а с ним тошнота, легкий стыд и «никогда больше, клянусь, Гермиона, свари антипохмельное, умоляю, как же мне херово». Но вначале все же было радостно и невероятно свободно. Вот как сейчас. 

Когда лицо Малфоя появилось в поле зрения, Гарри не нашел ничего лучше, чем поднять почти невесомую руку и убрать прядь волос тому за ухо. Малфой тут же прекратил проверять его показатели, мгновенно выпрямился. Его застывшее восковое лицо ожило, пошло алыми пятнами. 

— П... Поттер, — прошептал он шокировано. 

Гарри помотал головой. 

— И не начинай, — сказал строго. — Ты такой мерзавец! Прекрасно же знаешь, что нравишься мне. Вот объясни...

Он попытался приподняться на локтях, но потерпел неудачу и свалился обратно на подушку. 

— Объясни мне, Малфой, как ты такой красивый и такой гад? 

Гарри действительно было интересно, Малфой же покраснел пуще прежнего. 

— Ч-что? — спросил он тупо. 

— Я просто хочу знать, как ты такой, — Гарри взмахнул руками, показал какой именно. — И... такой. 

Малфой моргнул, огляделся, будто ожидал, что кто-то вот-вот выскочит из-за ширмы и рассмеется ему в лицо. 

— Ты идиот?.. — спросил неуверенно и облизнул губы. 

— Прекрати, — Гарри нахмурился, не отрывая взгляд от его рта. — То ты меня игнорируешь, то соблазняешь своим… эээ... языком. Лучше поцеловал бы! 

Брови Малфоя взлетели и исчезли где-то под длинной челкой. А потом их — Малфоев — внезапно стало двое.

Голова отяжелела — вот и пришло похмелье. Глаза слипались, Гарри наконец начал засыпать. 

— Малфой, — пробормотал он. — Драко... 

Ему снились осторожные касания мягких рук к волосам, робкие невесомые поцелуи в веки — один, второй. И теплое дыхание на губах. 

 

За окном стемнело, только возле кровати горел небольшой ночник. Откуда-то из-за ширмы пробивался тусклый свет и, нацепив очки, Гарри различил неясные длинные тени, услышал приглушенный сердитый шепот: 

— Напомни мне, что ты тут делаешь? Вроде из нас двоих целителем собираюсь стать я. Это что... это что, искупление вины? 

— Блейз, я тебя умоляю... 

Забини. Значит, второй... 

— Нет, объясни мне! — заговорил Забини в полный голос. 

— Тише ты! 

— Объясни мне, — снова зашептал тот. — Что ты тут забыл? Помфри даже приблизиться к лаборатории тебе не позволяет. Они не доверяют тебе. 

— Это не так. Ты не прав. Я просто... просто хочу помочь. 

— Себе помоги. Ты тратишь кучу душевных ресурсов на эту чертову лечебницу, ходишь тут, как побитый щенок... Драко, ну давай уедем! В Рио, куда захочешь! 

Малфой молчал, а Гарри бросило в холодный пот — от мысли, что тот может куда-то уехать, засосало под ложечкой. 

— Мы говорили на эту тему сто раз, Блейз. Нет. 

Забини шумно и — как показалось Гарри — раздраженно вздохнул. 

— Я надеялся, вернувшись сюда, ты осознаешь...

— Осознаю что? Что ты хочешь, Блейз? О боже, нет, не отвечай! 

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, а после Забини тихо рассмеялся. 

— Трусишка. 

Он снова перестал шептать, но говорил так мягко, и тон... Гарри знал его плохо, но таким тоном обычно говорят только с любимыми, которым, даже ругая, готовы отдать себя без остатка. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. 

— Ты, конечно же, хочешь услышать эти слова от него. 

Ширма резко отодвинулась, Гарри успел только сорвать очки и, зажмурившись, притворился мертвым. 

— Прекрати! — услышал он шипение Малфоя. — Он тут ни при чем. Пойдем, пойдем отсюда, Блейз. 

Гарри услышал удаляющиеся шаги, полежал не двигаясь, стараясь успокоить дыхание. Услышать от него? Что?..  
Сердце заходилось точно бешеное, и лишь одна мысль выдавала стаккато: «не хочу, не отдам, мое, не отдам!» 

 

А утром Малфой держался так, будто и не было ничего. Будто Гарри не вел себя как идиот, не смущал его смелыми, да, смелыми признаниями, будто он сам не спорил с Забини за ширмой. Быть может, стоит забыть обо всем? Малфой спишет это на болевой шок или зелья, и все вернется на круги своя. 

— Все, Поттер, свободен, как бладжер... ой, прости, прости. 

Малфой записывал что-то в огромный журнал Помфри — тот парил перед его носом, тихо шелестя страницами. 

Все вернется на круги своя. И Гарри больше не увидит ни легкого румянца, ни ямочки на правой щеке, не услышит живых ноток в голосе Малфоя. 

Все вернется на круги своя, стоит просто отпустить эту тоненькую нить. 

Малфой совершил небольшой пасс палочкой, заставляя журнал исчезнуть, и встал со стула. 

Стоит просто... 

— Малфой, подожди! 

Гарри перехватил его запястье, почувствовал, как лихорадочно бьется под пальцами пульс. 

— Насчет вчерашнего... — Он откашлялся. — Я... 

Малфой закусил губу, и Гарри понял, что тот нервничает. Интересно, когда он успел выучить повадки Малфоя, его мимику? Не замечал, а ведь это превратилось в привычку.

— Ты был под сильным болеутоляющим зельем и ничего такого не имел в виду. Забудем, Поттер. 

— Я был под сильным болеутоляющим зельем, — кивнул Гарри. — И... 

Он сглотнул, стало вдруг очень душно. 

— И имел в виду именно то, что говорил. В смысле, про то... про то, что нравишься! 

Малфой мгновенно вскинул взгляд.

— Забавно, — сказал тихо после небольшой паузы. 

— Тебе смешно? — спросил Гарри внезапно осипшим голосом. 

Сердце оборвалось и ухнуло вниз, во рту пересохло, но руку Малфоя он так и не отпустил. 

— В том-то и дело, что нет, — сказал Малфой и поцеловал его.

 

Если люди намерены праздновать, их ничто не остановит. А дикая мешанина из культур и традиций только поддержит обстановку. 

Когда бог виноделия Бахус, также известный как Симус, встал на самодельный, сооруженный из трех подушек пьедестал и провозгласил: «Самайн, дети мои!» — ему и не думали возражать, лишь поднесли Дина в качестве жертвы. Даже Гермиона махнула рукой, увидев Рона в тоге. И окончательно потеряла дар речи от вида невесть откуда взявшейся Луны в козлиной шкуре. 

Малфоя нигде не было, но Гарри его и не ждал. Он так и не смог заснуть накануне, извелся вопросом: как и куда пригласить своего... эээ… Малфоя? 

О «Кабаньей голове» и «Трех метлах» не могло быть и речи. Найти укромное местечко в школе? Но они только этим и занимались — и для разговоров, и совсем не для них. Кажется, Гарри только теперь настолько досконально изучил и облазил весь Хогвартс. 

Хотелось чего-то другого, чего-то... большего. 

Однако Малфой сам обрубил на корню эти грезы, когда, покачав головой, сказал: 

— Самайн, Поттер. Побудь со своими, встретимся позже. 

И удалился куда-то в компании своих жутких друзей. 

И вот теперь Гарри сидел, развалившись на диване, отстраненно наблюдая за веселой праздничной вакханалией. 

Влиться в компанию основательно у него не получалось по причине трезвости и порядком расшатанных нервов. 

Оставалось ждать. 

— Тебе сегодня повезет, — оповестила ясновидящая Парвати. Оказывается, все это время она сидела около него.

Она была облачена в какие-то цветастые тряпки и почему-то тюрбан. 

Гарри возвел очи горе. 

— Рассчитываю на это. 

Парвати не ответила, она спала. 

— Господи... 

Гарри снял очки, потер переносицу. 

— Мы идем в Хогсмид! Все, кто еще не там, — звонко сообщила Гермиона, и Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

Она покачивалась на невысоких каблуках и почему-то смотрела на Гарри в упор. Ему всегда нравились ее выразительные глаза, но теперь сверлящий взгляд откровенно пугал. 

— И пробудем там до утра, — Гермиона снова покачнулась, ухватилась за Рона, чуть не сорвав с него тогу. — До утра. Мы и Рон. А Невилл с Ханной давно уже там. А ты, Гарри, иди спать. В спальне. В вашей абсолютно пустой спальне.

— Ему будет страшно, — Рон печально вздохнул. — В нашей абсолютно темной и пустой спальне. Может... 

— Не может. Он темноты не боится, правда ведь?

Гермиона снова принялась гипнотизировать Гарри, и тот лишь кивнул, осознав вдруг, что она вовсе не так пьяна, как кажется. 

Ровно через минуту после того, как гостиная опустела, появился Малфой. Он вошел, оглянулся. 

— Там Лавгуд в козлиной шкуре? Нет, не объясняй. 

— Ты все это время торчал в коридоре? — озадаченно спросил Гарри и тут же мотнул головой. — Неважно. 

Слава всем богам, Малфой был один. Не обвешан, словно рождественская ель, такими сомнительными украшениями, как Забини, Паркинсон, Нотт и Гойл. И еще эта, как ее там... И тот еще... 

— Поттер? Почему ты молчишь? Жуть как напрягает. 

Гарри не мог говорить, он просто качнулся вперед, схватил Малфоя за руку и потащил в спальню. 

А там встал как вкопанный. Дальше что? 

— Дальше что? — отозвалось ехидное эхо. 

— Я подумал... — Гарри нервно сглотнул. 

Малфой помолчал, явно ожидая продолжения. 

— Хорошо подумал, — хмыкнул, не дождавшись. 

Гарри прислонился к стене. 

Мерлин, а что сказать-то? Я хочу тебя? А ты меня? Сильно хочешь? А я... Ты и представить не можешь. 

— Работа мысли налицо, — мягко усмехнулся Малфой. 

Может, он что-то предложит? Что-нибудь... 

Малфой улыбнулся, покачал головой и опустился перед ним на колени. 

…гениальное. 

— Ты гениален, — озвучил Гарри хрипло и закрыл глаза. 

 

Гарри проснулся еще затемно. Над кроватью парила небольшая круглая сфера, ее рассеянный свет равномерно освещал наполовину задвинутый полог, покрывало, скомканное у ног, и Малфоя. 

Малфой... 

Он спал, подложив обе ладони под щеку, и тихонько похрапывал. Гарри отметил россыпь мелких веснушек на плече и не удержался — ткнулся в него губами. 

Было так хорошо, что даже немного боязно. Гарри вдруг представил, что это, вот это все, закончится так же внезапно, как и началось. Они будут скупо кивать друг другу при случайных встречах, а потом, лет через двадцать-двадцать пять, напьются на министерском приеме и один из них спросит: а помнишь? Второй пожмет плечами и отведет взгляд. У Гарри будет пятеро детей, у Малфоя — один, но очень удачный. 

— Поттер, ты во мне дырку прожжешь, — совсем не сонно произнес потенциальный отец потенциального министра магии. 

Гарри прерывисто вздохнул. 

— Ты не спишь, зараза. 

— А ты очень проницателен, Поттер, — усмехнулся Малфой, открыл глаза и тут же нахмурился. — Что? Опять о чем-то подумал? 

Гарри закусил губу, кивнул. 

— Я... — нерешительно начал он. — Я хочу быть с тобой... Драко. 

Малфой вспыхнул. Теперь он глядел куда угодно, только не на Гарри. 

— Я ничуть не изменился, — наконец произнес глухо. 

— Я тебя знаю. 

Малфой поднял взгляд, посмотрел на Гарри в упор.

— Я тебя знаю, — повторил тот и улыбнулся. 

 

Дверь распахнулась настежь, когда Гарри и Малфой уже стояли одетые в паре шагов от нее. С другой стороны оказался Рон. С полузакрытыми глазами и ботинками в левой руке, он выглядел как нашкодивший кот, правда, ровно до того момента, как заметил их обоих. Он перевел взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы, глаза его тут же распахнулись, впрочем, как и рот. 

— Привет, — проблеял Гарри. 

Рона качнуло, он резко побледнел. 

— Рон?.. 

Гарри приготовился к эпической битве, зная, что будет стоять до последнего и свое отвоюет. 

— Поттер... По-моему, мы его добили. 

«Свое» переводило неуверенный взгляд с напряженного Гарри на практически коматозного Рона, нервно кусало губу. 

Рон моргнул, помотал головой и вдруг улыбнулся безмятежно. 

— Мне снится кошмар. Ты, — он обратился к Гарри, — на самом деле спишь сном праведника и девственника. А ты, Малфой, — плод моего больного воображения. 

Все еще улыбаясь, он двинулся вперед, прямиком между Гарри и Малфоем.

— Приснится же чушь... 

Гарри проводил его взглядом, подождал, пока за ним задвинется полог, и посмотрел на Малфоя. 

— По-моему, все прошло замечательно. 

Тот закатил глаза. 

— Алкоголь и секс творят чудеса. Блейз тебя убьет. Панси плюнет на могилку. 

Гарри пожал плечами. 

— Воскресну и отряхнусь. 

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Малфой скептически. 

 

Время не шло и не бежало, оно летело сломя голову, приближая конец года, а с ним и леденящие кровь ЖАБА. Все словно с ума посходили. С утра общежитие восьмикурсников напоминало улей бешеных пикси, вечером — пристанище инфери, глупо моргающих почти незрячими глазами. 

За этот период Гарри умудрился несколько раз вывести из себя дерганую Гермиону и психованного больше обычного Драко, у которого он снова превратился в «Поттера» и даже в «Поттер-ты-мне-мешаешь». 

— Отвлекаешь, я имел в виду, отвлекаешь, — как правило, бурчал тот вместо извинений, не отрываясь от учебников. 

Жизнь определенно удалась. 

 

После экзаменов дышать стало значительно легче. Гарри вдруг заметил, что на дворе практически лето, и вся жизнь впереди. Ему нравилось все — люди, поздравляющие друг друга даже более рьяно, чем после победы, Гермиона с Падмой и остальными рейвенкловцы-бывшими-не-бывают, маниакально сверяющиеся с конспектами. Каждые три секунды кто-то из их группки восклицал: «Боже мой! По-моему, я ошибся! Все, придется идти в профессиональный квиддич, мне пришел конец!»

Рон, бегающий вокруг Гарри. Раскинув руки, он горланил на пару с Симусом: 

— Я свободен! Пресвятой Мерлин, я свободен наконец! 

И Гарри его понимал — такого счастья он не испытывал даже на пепелище, ранее известном как Волдеморт. 

Драко, моргая остекленевшими глазами, сонно улыбался. Гарри хотел утащить его подальше от всего мира и зацеловать до полусмерти, да хотя бы до саднящих губ, но их растащили по разным концам Большого зала. 

Потом, позже. Время есть. 

А вечером развели костры. Вроде где-то пеклись яблоки — Гарри уловил характерный душистый аромат. Но все же в массе своей огонь поглощал не фрукты, а студенческое прошлое — школьные мантии и, к великому возмущению Гермионы, учебники. 

Гарри сидел чуть поодаль, прислонившись к дереву, на его коленях покоилась голова Драко. Он так разомлел, что не сразу осознал, о чем, собственно, тот говорит. 

— Ч-что?.. 

— Повторяю, — спокойно произнес Драко. — Мне предложили место в институте имени Арсениуса Джиггера в Праге. Думаю, они неплохо знали Северуса и... 

Драко говорил что-то еще, а мир вокруг стремительно тускнел, Гарри почти физически услышал оглушительный треск. Это рушились его планы на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

— Погоди... погоди, Драко... а как же я? Как же мы? 

Драко нахмурился. Он все так же лежал, все так же смотрел на Гарри снизу, но тому теперь казалось — сверху. 

— Мы? 

— Мы! — Гарри начал злиться. — Я и ты! 

— Я в курсе значения... 

— Малфой! Не заговаривай мне зубы! 

Гарри, словно гигантский кузнечик, ловко вскочил на ноги, Драко нехотя приподнялся и сел, обняв колени. 

— Я тут, как дурак, о квартире в Лондоне размышляю, а он мне: «Я в Прагу к Ахмадеусу похер-как-его-там сваливаю»! 

Драко сорвал и закусил травинку, а Гарри заводился все больше, совершенно наплевав на то, что стал привлекать внимание остальных. 

— Я думал, я думал... 

Он в сердцах взмахнул руками и замолчал, отметив довольный вид Забини — тот сидел как раз неподалеку, между Паркинсон и Гринграсс, и без стеснения наблюдал за ссорой. 

Гарри живо представил его и Драко в Праге, его на Драко в Праге... еще живее нарисовалось кровавое месиво, в которое через секунду Гарри превратит его отвратительно красивую морду. 

— Поттер, у тебя просто зверское выражение лица. Прекрати скалиться на Блейза, разожми кулаки и посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

— Парень, которого я... 

Гарри осекся и все же взглянул на Драко — тот приподнялся на колени и смотрел так жалобно, так... 

Гарри опустился к нему, стал гладить по лицу. Быстро-быстро, не обращая внимания на сильно дрожащие руки. 

— Драко, — сбивчиво заговорил он, — останься со мной. Пожалуйста, останься! Со мной, Драко, в одном доме и... я давно об этом думал и хотел предложить... спросить... давай вместе в авроры, а? 

— Малфой в Аврорате? — тот нервно хохотнул, но Гарри уловил заинтересованный блеск в его глазах. 

Он прислонился лбом ко лбу Драко. 

— Ш-ш-ш, ты слышишь это? Слышишь? 

— Что?.. 

— Это ветер перемен, Драко.

***

— Ветер перемен...

Я встаю с кресла, разминаю плечи и гляжу в окно. Там давно уже ночь, а мы с тобой и не заметили. У тебя всегда ночь, значит, и у меня. Внезапно чувствую странный запах, поворачиваю голову. Кто-то принес поднос с едой. Интересно, когда это было? Подхожу, отменяю Стазис, отстраненно отмечаю плачевный вид глазуньи. Даже чары не помогли несчастному желтку. Подхватываю с подноса кружку с чаем и, отпивая, морщусь. Терпеть не могу плохо заваренный чай, слабый чай. Осторожно ставлю кружку обратно, разворачиваюсь к койке. 

— Ты должен мне чай. Эти помои давят на мою нервную систему.

Я вздыхаю и снова сажусь в кресло. 

— Так на чем мы с тобой остановились? Ах да, ветер. 

Я улыбаюсь. 

— Перемены.

***

Судя по природе, они находились в южной Европе, возможно, в Греции. Всяко лучше, чем в Дождевых лесах Амазонии, куда их закинули в прошлый раз. Тогда Гарри лично познакомился с кайманом и какой-то ядовитой дрянью помельче. Храни Мерлин зачарованную спецодежду.

Гарри вызвал Темпус. Маленькая сфера медленно вращалась над головой, и он лениво потянулся. Совсем скоро он увидит Драко, если, конечно, — Гарри моментально нахмурился — никто не опоздает к назначенному времени. Он взвесил на ладони женский пушистый тапочек — придумать более дурацкий ключ возможно, но сложно. В любом случае портал сработает, только если соберутся все шестеро человек. Иначе это просто тапок с розовым мехом. 

Он прислонился к дереву плечом и, воровато оглядевшись, улыбнулся, предвкушая встречу. В Лондоне совсем ранее утро, и он наверняка успеет скользнуть к Драко в душ. Подойдет сзади — тот, конечно же, сделает вид, что ничего не слышит — и обнимет.

Гарри облизал губы. Да, одной рукой обнимет за талию, второй — сожмет в кулаке и приподнимет длинные светлые волосы, прижмется, наконец, губами к белой шее. На ней, конечно же, образуется засос, и Драко будет злиться, но это потом, позже. А в ту минуту развернется, улыбнется своей распутной улыбкой и станет целовать до нехватки воздуха, до стона, почти до слез — пока от желания и пара не останется сил. 

Кто-то робко кашлянул, привлекая внимание, и Гарри неохотно повернул голову. 

— Привет. — Дарлинг снова покашлял. — Давно ждешь? 

Несмотря на теплую погоду, он был одет в водолазку, высокий воротник плотно обхватывал крупную шею и, казалось, немного душил. Как и обычно, он играл палочкой, подкидывал и ловил, издавая при этом победоносное: «ха!»

Гарри в очередной раз пожалел Рона и отвел взгляд. 

— Чего красный такой? — полюбопытствовал Дарлинг. 

Господи... 

— Жарко, — буркнул Гарри и будто невзначай поправил брюки. 

Дарлинг склонил голову набок и умудрился кивнуть. 

— Все прошел? — спросил легко. — А чего тогда мрачный? 

Гарри захотелось побиться головой о дерево. 

— Потому что надоело, — ответил честно. — Две недели беготни по лесам, с одной палочкой, без... 

Он осекся, раздраженно дернул плечом. 

— Без Малфоя. — Выражение лица Дарлинга стало мечтательным, и Гарри скрипнул зубами. — Я по Рону особо не соскучился, но у нас другие обстоятельства. 

— Уверен, и Рон по тебе не сильно тосковал, — не слишком любезно пробормотал Гарри, но Дарлинг лишь усмехнулся. 

— И все-таки шеф неплохо придумал, — произнес задумчиво. — Что-то в этом есть — две недели тренировок, не знаешь, куда тебя в следующее мгновение закинет. Да и в том, что мы без своих постоянных партнеров, имеется некий смысл. Мы слишком полагаемся друг на друга, чересчур друг от друга зависим. А ведь мы не половинки. Ну... 

Он добродушно хохотнул. 

— По крайней мере, мы с Роном. 

Мягко сказано. Рон и Дарлинг та еще притча во языцех. 

— Да и нечастые они, учения эти. 

Раз в году. Четыре недели между ним и Драко. 

Гарри снова вызвал Темпус. Ну, где же остальные? 

В конечном итоге они все же не успели. На траве у ног злющего Гарри материализовался новый ключ — маггловская квадратная пуговица. Портал тут же открылся, и он первым запрыгнул в воронку. 

Теперь сразу в Аврорат. 

 

— Поттер, — Робардс едва приподнял голову от баррикады бумаг на столе. — Проходи. 

Он продолжал живо строчить — перо еле касалось пергамента, периодически ныряло в чернильницу, забрызгивая столешницу бордовыми чернилами. 

Гарри давно перестал замечать это нарочито флегматичное отношение. Между ним и Робардсом никогда не было большой симпатии по разнообразным причинам. Проявляя истинно отцовские черты, Драко заглядывал в будущее, туда, где Гарри уже Главный аврор, а Робардс на ранней пенсии. Рон так глубоко не копал, выражался прямолинейно и лаконично: мудила. Но ему просто до чертиков не нравился его партнер. Рону выпал несчастливый билет стоять спина к спине с Дарлингом, он был уверен, что играл в русскую рулетку и с треском проиграл. 

Гарри же понимал: они с шефом слишком разные, что в конечном итоге означало — абсолютно одинаковые или что-то в этом роде. Так говорила Гермиона, а он, как всегда, отключился где-то на середине ее лекции. 

В любом случае Робардсу он прощал многое только лишь потому, что тот тепло, по-человечески относился к Драко. 

— Поттер, присаживайся, говорю. 

Робардс наконец соизволил обратить на Гарри внимание, кивком указал на стул. 

— Рассиживаться некогда, — произнес тот сквозь зубы, но все же сел на край стула. — Что происходит, а? Я уезжаю на две недели, оторван от всего света — по твоей, Гавейн, инициативе. А по возвращению оказывается, что мой партнер, мой... партнер пропал три дня назад! 

Под конец тирады Гарри ощутимо повысил голос. Ему все еще казалось, будто кто-то решил над ним подшутить. Глупо и жестоко, но подшутить. 

Робардс тяжело вздохнул. 

— Малфоя ищут, Поттер. Неужели ты думаешь... 

— Он пропал три дня назад, а у вас все еще никаких результатов. 

— Ты — как сам и заметил — только приехал, ничего не знаешь.

— Я знаю, что он исчез у тебя из-под носа, прямо из Министерства! 

Огромным усилием воли Гарри заставил себя остаться на месте, лишь левая нога нервно подергивалась — на это он повлиять никак не мог. 

— Да, именно так, — согласился Робардс, глядя на Гарри колючими глазами. 

Гарри в который раз отметил его слишком жидкую бородку, слишком широкие плечи — особенно если учесть невысокий рост. Он был ниже доброй половины авроров и тем не менее умудрялся на всех смотреть свысока. 

— Мы не получали никаких требований выкупа, никто с нами не связывался, даже его родители. Не обнаружено следов сопротивления, и, вполне возможно... 

— То есть Люциус и Нарцисса не знают, что Драко пропал? 

Гарри расхохотался, откинув голову. Они камня на камне не оставят от этого чертового Министерства, Люциус посадит шефа на кол и будет прав. 

Робардс побарабанил пальцами по столу и, как будто решив что-то, кивнул. 

— Поттер, я не уверен, что Малфой пошел не по собственной воле, ты можешь это понять? Я не хочу поднимать шум, ставить на уши прессу, понимаешь? А вдруг он сам... 

— Что? — от изумления слова застряли в горле. 

Гарри приподнялся и навис над столом. 

— Раз Пожиратель — всегда Пожиратель, да, Гавейн? 

— Не глупи, — буркнул тот. — Это может быть что угодно, в том числе и личное. 

Гарри издал странный грудной звук, и Робардс поморщился, продолжил куда более мягким тоном: 

— Я хочу сам разобраться, не вмешивать людей, на которых потом, если что, повлиять не смогу. Он не безразличен мне, Гарри. Я хочу уберечь его. Я дарю ему время. 

Как снова оказался на стуле, Гарри и сам не понял. Он пялился на Робардса, словно впервые увидел. Возможно, так оно и было. 

— Я даже верю тебе, — наконец произнес хрипло. — Верю. Только своими благими намерениями ты подписал ему смертный приговор. Потому что Драко никогда!..

Робардс побледнел, сжал в кулаке перо. 

— Мы ищем, ищем. А ты... ты можешь пока отдохнуть. 

— Чего? — Гарри насмешливо фыркнул, но через секунду ему уже было не до смеха. — Я должен… ты что, совсем с ума сошел?! 

— Ты должен? — Робардс отбросил вконец испорченное перо, откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди. Он явно пришел в себя. — Ты хочешь броситься на спасение своего партнера сию же минуту? Прямо сейчас? Неужели? 

— Нет, подожду, пока пальцы начнут присылать! 

— Не говори ерунды! Ты никуда не пойдешь, Поттер, потому что Малфоя мы отыщем, а ты пропадешь с концами и знаешь, почему? Потому что ты каким-нибудь неуловимым образом окажешься где-нибудь в чертовом Египте в пятнадцати милях под пирамидой! 

— А это скрыть уже никак не получится, да? — ехидно бросил Гарри. 

— Да твою же мать! — Робардс хлопнул ладонью по столу. — У меня пол-Аврората на этом деле, ты, щенок! 

С несколько злорадным удовлетворением Гарри отметил его все еще бледное лицо, подрагивающие руки. Наконец Робардс закрыл глаза, шумно втянул воздух через нос. 

— Короче, так, — произнес он намного сдержанней. — Ты никуда не пойдешь. Мало того, из Министерства не выйдешь, только попробуй. Я даже Инкарцеро могу наложить, хочешь? — спросил с надеждой. 

Не дождавшись ответа, кивнул на дверь: 

— Иди погуляй. И не мешай ты, Мерлина ради! Понятно? 

— Понятно, — буркнул Гарри и резко поднялся на ноги. С ужасающим грохотом стул опрокинулся на пол. 

— «Понятно, сэр»!

— Совсем необязательно называть меня «сэр», — пробормотал давно превратившееся в шутку Гарри. 

— Не слышу. 

— Понятно, сэр! 

— Умница, свободен. 

 

В приемной Робардса бушевала небольшая стихия. Пришпиленные к потолку стулья неплохо сочетались со старомодной лепниной и несколькими десятками свечей, парящих чуть ниже. Или плохо — Гарри совсем не разбирался в дизайне интерьера. Оба огромных аквариума стояли вверх дном, при этом вода из них не вытекала, и их обитатели продолжали мирно плавать кругами. Одна из рыб похлопала огромными красными губами и тут же повернулась к Гарри хвостовым плавником. Посреди всего этого хаоса невозмутимая секретарша Робардса казалась почти инородным телом. 

— Поттер, — хмыкнула она, размахивая палочкой. — У нас стекла выбило, сорвало занавески. Спасибо, молодец!

— Софи! — взревела дверь голосом Робардса. — Где мой Умиротворяющий бальзам?! 

— Мать моя ведьма, — Софи закатила глаза, извлекла из ящика стола небольшой флакон из темного стекла, затем перевела на Гарри задумчивый взгляд и достала еще один. 

— Надеюсь, ему хватит, болезному, — сказала она, тяжко вздохнув. 

Гарри вышел из приемной, но повернул налево, не желая встречаться сейчас с коллегами. 

Робардс по-своему оберегал Драко. Хотел оградить от необратимых последствий в случае... В случае чего? Абсурд. 

Себя он оберегал. 

Сокрытие информации от начальства — частая практика в Аврорате, да и не только там. Во всех структурах, на всех уровнях. Сами Гарри и Драко нередко замалчивали то или иное событие в их бурной деятельности. 

Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. 

Бесцельно поскитавшись по коридорам Министерства, Гарри все же вернулся в Аврорат, порыскал немного в чужих столах, бегло просмотрел подозрительные на его взгляд папки. 

Глухо. 

На своем собственном столе он нашел помятую записку от Паркинсон. 

«Поттер, что происходит?! Мы с Блейзом... » 

И что-то там еще. Гарри поджег скомканную бумагу Инсендио, наблюдая какое-то время, как огонь медленно поглощает «я тебя четвертую». 

Значит, эти двое в курсе, по крайней мере, догадываются. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Паркинсон работает в Отделе магических игр и спорта, со всеми общается, все про всех знает, тем более когда дело касается Драко. 

Гарри огляделся. 

Рона, как назло, нигде не было, остальные лишь взгляды отводили. 

— Найдем, — бодро бросил Хилл на ходу, и Гарри заскрипел зубами.

— Аврор Уизли, видел его? — Он перехватил какого-то перепуганного стажера. 

— Кажется, в кафетерии, Гарри Поттер, сэр! — отрапортовал тот скороговоркой. 

В кафетерии Рона не оказалось, и Гарри поплелся было обратно, когда его окликнули. 

— Поттер! 

Он стремительно обернулся. 

К нему спешил Забини, лавируя между столами и немногочисленными людьми, пока не подошел вплотную. Гарри оглядел его с ног до головы. 

Они редко виделись, вопреки близости между ним и Драко, а может, и благодаря ей. Забини изменился. Постригся почти наголо, лишив себя длинных темных кудрей. Это был, видимо, единственный человек на всем белом свете, кого не уродовали ни отсутствие волос, ни кошмарная лимонная мантия целителя. 

— Я сам ничего не знаю, иди на хер. 

Гарри хотел развернуться, но Забини схватил его за рукав. 

— Зато я, кажется... где здесь можно поговорить? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он потащил Гарри к дальнему столику. 

— Ну что, что? — прошипел тот, вырывая руку. — У меня нет ни сил, ни желания выслушивать твой бред. 

Забини нервно огляделся. 

— Да сядь ты. — Он тяжело вздохнул. — Я... я, кажется, знаю, где Драко. 

Гарри уставился на него во все глаза. Потом резко выкинул руку вперед и схватил за отворот мантии. Ткань тут же издала жалобный звук, в унисон со своим ошеломленным хозяином. 

— Поттер... 

— Куда ты его дел?! 

Это было глупо, но так логично. Невероятно, но так легко. 

— Ты идиот? — пораженно спросил Забини, даже не пытаясь высвободиться. — Мне нужна твоя помощь! 

— Тебе — моя, — утвердительно произнес Гарри, разжимая наконец пальцы и откидываясь на спинку стула. 

Забини выглядел так, будто министерский кафетерий был последним местом, где он желал находиться в данную минуту, а Гарри — последним человеком, с которым желал общаться. Вероятно, так оно и было. Впрочем, эти желания Гарри разделял. 

— Сообщи, когда закончишь мериться мышцами и будешь готов вызволять Драко. Он у Роули, кстати. Кажется. 

Гарри буквально почувствовал, как краски покидают его лицо. Драко у Роули. Разыскиваемого Пожирателя Торфинна Роули. 

Все, Робардс труп. 

— Откуда... Что?.. 

Забини поморщился и снова огляделся. 

— Час назад в приемный покой Мунго пришел человек, пристал к дежурной медиведьме и потребовал зелье от аллергической реакции на... 

— Барбарис, — прошептал Гарри.

— Точно, — недовольно кивнул Забини. — Я присмотрелся и узнал его — Гламур в его исполнении просто ужасен. Медиведьма отбивалась, как могла, требовала привести пациента, а он отнекивался, сказал, мол, тому совсем плохо и раздуло как шар. 

— Думаешь, ему действительно могло стать настолько плохо? — нервно спросил Гарри, сжимая кулаки. 

Если Забини и удивился тому, что Гарри обратился к нему, поинтересовался его мнением, вида он не подал. 

— Нет, — сказал он после некоторого раздумья. — Нет, у Драко легкая форма. Не... не беспокойся. В любом случае... 

Он кашлянул. 

— Он у Роули, я практически уверен. Аппарировать мы не сможем — понятия не имею, где они находятся. Но... 

Он выдержал драматическую паузу, чем незамедлительно привел Гарри в бешенство. 

— На счастье, в тот момент я тоже был в приемном, перехватил его и дал зелья для Драко. Ну и прицепил на него жука. 

Господи боже! 

— Какого еще жука, Забини?! 

На них немедленно обернулись несколько человек, с явным интересом наблюдая за нервной парочкой. 

— Какого жука? — переспросил Гарри свистящим шепотом. 

Забини бросил на него полный отвращения взгляд, но спорить не стал, полез за пазуху и положил на стол нечто темное, небольшое и овальное. Гарри осторожно подхватил странное насекомое двумя пальцами и поднес к глазам. 

— Жука со следящими чарами, Поттер. Несанкционированного, да. Теперь мы сможем активировать след. Он приведет нас к Драко, я уверен. И прежде, чем ты спросишь, праведный ты наш: я токсиколог и некоторые мои пациенты... им нельзя доверять. Я предпочитаю сохранять им жизнь. 

— Да плевать, — Гарри отшвырнул нелегального жука, но тут же невесело усмехнулся. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой милосердный. 

Некоторое время Забини молчал. 

— Господи, как же я тебя ненавижу, — произнес он наконец будничным голосом. — Это из-за тебя, за тобой он потащился в чертов Аврорат. А мог спокойно сидеть в лаборатории, изготавливать зелья...

— И каждый вечер возвращаться к тебе, да, понимаю. 

Из Гарри будто воздух выпустили. Он не чувствовал триумфа, лишь зверскую усталость и страх за Драко. 

Он снял очки, потер глаза. 

— Ладно, прости. Я просто хочу увидеть его. Целым и невредимым, а ты? — спросил тихо. 

Забини посмотрел на него, как на идиота. 

— Сидел бы я здесь с тобой иначе, — фыркнул он. 

— Тогда вперед? 

— Вперед. 

Гарри приподнялся и тут же плюхнулся обратно на стул. 

— Нет, не вперед. Мне нужна метла. 

— Призывай, — немедленно сказал Забини и тут же спохватился. — И для меня! 

Да, но... не рассказывать же, что ему запрещено покидать Министерство. Гарри был уверен, что в то самое мгновение, когда его нога переступит любой из порогов, активируются воющие чары. Или еще чего похуже, с Робардса станется. Значит... 

— Пошли, — мотнул он головой, вставая. 

Они шли длинными коридорами, неизменно привлекая внимание. В лифте какая-то девушка смотрела на них, абсолютно не таясь, медленно накручивая прядь волос на палец. 

— На тебя все пялятся из-за этой дебильной мантии, — недовольно процедил Гарри выйдя из лифта. 

— А на тебя из-за дебильного выражения лица!

Не останавливаясь, Гарри бросил на него насмешливый взгляд через плечо. 

— Забини, я вырос с Драко. Неужели ты думаешь, меня проймут твои жалкие потуги на оскорбления? 

Забини промолчал и продолжал благословенно молчать вплоть до входа в туалет. 

— Уборная? Господи, Поттер, ты... 

— Заткнись, сделай одолжение. 

Гарри сосредоточился, вытянул вперед руку. 

— Акцио метла Гарри Поттера, Акцио метла Рона Уизли, — пробормотал он, очень надеясь, что в данную минуту тот не сидит на ней верхом. 

Когда пальцы обхватили древко, он перевел дух и взглянул на Забини. 

— Сейчас зайдем внутрь, оттуда аппарируем на крышу, там активируешь своего жука и полетим. 

Гарри толкнул дверь. 

— Но почему мы не можем просто выйти на улицу? — спросил Забини, но тем не менее послушно зашел внутрь. 

Гарри, не отвечая, положил руку ему на плечо, но тут послышались голоса, а потому он молча втолкнул Забини в одну из кабинок и сам втиснулся следом. Там Гарри прислонился спиной к перегородке, приложил палец к губам. 

— ... ничего не знаешь, Такер, — промямлил кто-то басом. 

— Не знаю, — согласился неизвестный Такер. — Но поговаривают, Малфоя бывшие дружки достали. 

— Поттер здесь все на воздух поднимет. 

— Поднимай, не поднимай, что тут поделаешь, если его уже по частям разобрали. 

Никогда раньше они с Забини не смотрели друг другу в глаза так долго — с первобытным ужасом, тяжело дыша. 

Они аппарировали на крышу, Забини взмахнул палочкой, и, словно тропу, Гарри разглядел в воздухе неяркую полосу красноватого света. Он уселся на метлу и, не глядя назад, сорвался с места. 

 

Тропа оборвалась сразу за лесом. Примерно через четверть часа после того, как город остался позади, она стала тускнеть, пока не исчезла окончательно. Гарри приземлился, нетерпеливо пританцовывая на одном месте, дождался Забини, и они двинулись вперед, к одинокому, заброшенному на вид дому неподалеку. 

Гарри наложил на них обоих Дезиллюминационное и, слившись с природой, окунулся в невеселые думы. 

— Что ему могло от Драко понадобиться? — размышлял он вслух. — Конечно, месть. Ведь Роули один из тех, кому посчастливилось отведать его Круцио, а то, что не по его вине — дело десятое. 

Забини навел его на куда более страшные мысли. 

— Драко красивый парень, — произнес мрачно. 

Еще бы. Иной раз Гарри глаз не мог отвести. Ладно, всегда. Гермиона считала это трогательным, Рон считал, что он безнадежен. 

Гарри медленно повернул голову. 

— Ты... — пришлось прочистить горло. — Ты когда-нибудь замечал что-то такое со стороны Роули? Во время войны. 

Забини смотрел вперед, безмолвно шевелил губами. 

— Я редко бывал там в то время, — ответил он, наконец. — И Драко старался вытащить, все мы. Но не всегда получалось, сам, надеюсь, понимаешь. 

— Ты не ответил, Забини, — прошептал Гарри, чувствуя сердце где-то в горле. 

— У меня нет ответа, Поттер, — сказал тот и ускорил шаг. 

 

В нескольких шагах от дома Гарри ощутил легкое головокружение, звуки приглушились, и воздух пошел рябью. Ветхая хибарка превратилась в добротный коттедж с каменными стенами, почти плоской крышей и двумя узкими окнами. Железная двухстворчатая дверь казалась неприступной.

Гарри заглянул бы в окна, но те были замазаны краской. Кинул еще один взгляд на дверь и чуть не рассмеялся от облегчения. 

— Если только окно разбить, — услышал он задумчивое бормотание Забини. — Можно наложить Силенцио и...

— Открыто вообще-то, гений стратегии, — кивнул Гарри на приоткрытую дверь.

Забини насупился. 

— И это говорит человек, который несколько месяцев каждое утро скрупулезно поливал искусственный цветок в своем кабинете. 

— Драко рассказал? — тихо фыркнул Гарри.

— Нет, на первой полосе «Пророка» прочел. 

Гарри покачал головой и с палочкой наготове легко толкнул дверь. Забини дышал ему в затылок, и он хотел было огрызнуться, но так и застыл на месте: скрипнули половицы, и перед ними возник Роули. Невзирая на грузную фигуру, двигался он почти бесшумно, где-то грациозно и, казалось, даже без чар не заметил бы двоих незваных гостей, настолько был погружен в себя. Он прошел мимо и стал спускаться вниз по лестнице. 

Забини поспешил было за ним, но Гарри придержал его рукой. 

— Погоди. 

Драко будет им гордиться.

— Хоменум ревелио, — прошептал еле слышно. 

В доме был еще один человек. Еще один, кроме Роули. 

Стараясь не шуметь, они направились вниз. 

Гарри думал, что держит себя в руках, был уверен — все под контролем. 

Он был не прав. 

Взгляд выхватывал лишь фрагменты, картина отказывалась складываться в единое целое. 

Подвал. 

Быкоподобный Роули склонился над кем-то, заслоняя собой. 

Маггловская лампочка под потолком. 

Роули пробормотал что-то под нос и отошел чуть в сторону. 

Тускло.

Человек в изломанной позе на стуле. 

Тянет сыростью. 

У него скованные руки и длинные красные волосы. 

Кто-то шумно ловит воздух ртом совсем рядом. 

Волосы свисают слипшимися сосульками. Они не красные. Если отмыть от крови — почти белоснежные...

И Гарри просто прыгнул вперед, сбивая Роули с ног. Они проехались по скользкому каменному полу — Роули на спине, Гарри верхом на его груди. 

— По… Поттер, — выдохнул Роули. 

Значит, Дезиллюминационное слетело. 

Конечно же, в Аврорате проходили азы боевых искусств, и Гарри был одним из лучших, но в данную минуту он раз за разом заносил кулак, беспорядочно молотил по изумленному лицу. И ощущал лишь ярость от того, что глаза на этом лице все никак не закрывались. 

— Поттер! — крикнул кто-то позади него, он еле узнал голос Забини. — Поттер! Да твою же мать! 

Гарри отбросило назад, словно беспомощного котенка, он ударился затылком и съехал вниз по стене. 

— Ты одурел?! — все надрывался Забини. — Он же в три раза больше тебя, маггловская ты задница! 

Гарри не слушал. Гнев постепенно отступал, покорялся страху. Он медленно повернул голову, с трудом сглотнул. И не в силах подняться, пополз. 

Волосы на лице, Драко терпеть не может... 

— Драко, — позвал Гарри, будто всхлипнул. — Драко, пожалуйста... 

Он попытался убрать их, но дрожащие пальцы путались в липких, чуть отвердевших прядях. 

— Драко, очнись. Я все для тебя... Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста... Драко! 

— Он без сознания, я не хочу приводить его в чувство. Здесь. 

Гарри резко развернулся. 

— Почему?! 

— Может случиться болевой шок, — сухо ответил Забини. 

Он вынул небольшую фигурку, деловито осмотрел. Личные порт-ключи, настроенные на Мунго, были у каждого целителя — это Гарри знал не понаслышке. 

— Я забираю его, — продолжил Забини безапелляционно. — А ты заканчивай здесь и... 

Договорить он не успел, кто-то бесшумно прыгнул, выбил ключ из рук. 

— Инкарцеро! Мерлин, с тобой и я тут тупею на глазах! 

Роули свалился кулем, аккуратно упакованный заклинанием Забини, а Гарри подобрал порт-ключ. 

— Сломан, аппарируй его. 

— Аппарируй его! — передразнил Забини. — Нельзя! А вдруг там... дай сюда мою змею! 

Гарри безмолвно протянул ему фигурку. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы он уходил, — внезапно пробормотал Роули. — Оставьте его со мной. Он никогда не смеялся надо мной, он не такой, как все они! Мне страшно одному, оставьте его здесь! 

Гарри перевел на него мрачный взгляд. 

— Если окажется, что с ним... — голос сорвался, но Гарри упрямо мотнул головой: — До Азкабана не доживешь. Как ты... как ты вообще его сюда затащил? 

Роули жалобно улыбнулся. 

— Я не тащил, он сам пошел. Пытался уговорить сдаться властям. А потом мне пришлось... Клянусь, я не хотел, он сам виноват! 

Что ж, он тоже вполне может гордиться Драко. 

Забини заскрипел зубами, и Гарри только чудом не рассыпался в прах под его неприязненным взглядом. 

— Идиотизм все-таки передается половым путем. 

— Нет, — Роули покачал головой. — Не передается. Я проверял. С Драко все в порядке? 

Забини на секунду даже перестал чинить змею, ошеломленно моргнул. 

— Роули, — произнес хрипло. — Заткнись. Так, ничего не получается. Придется... 

— Дай сюда, — одной рукой Гарри легко сжал все еще скованные запястья Драко, вторую протянул к Забини — за ключом. — Может, смогу договориться, давно не пробовал. 

Когда-то он очень хотел надеяться, что Парселтанг ушел из его жизни вместе с Волдемортом. Когда-то, но не теперь. 

Теперь он был только благодарен за этот дар.

— Бери, — он вернул фигурку явно шокированному Забини. — Помоги ему. 

Забини активировал порт-ключ. 

Неторопливо, будто с ленцой, перед ними начала вращаться воронка, он приподнял Драко заклинанием и бросил на Гарри неуверенный взгляд.

— Ты... не задерживайся, Поттер. 

 

Драко с Забини исчезли, и на мгновение стало очень тихо. Гарри слышал только собственное дыхание — на удивление спокойное. Он неспешно развернулся к Роули. 

— Драко говорит, я веду себя как маггл, — сообщил доверительно. — Вечно забываю, что маг. 

Тот неотрывно следил за ним, взгляд был прикован к рукам — не тянутся ли к бедру, к чехлу с палочкой. 

— Она мне не нужна, — отмахнулся Гарри от не заданного вопроса. 

Его долго сдерживаемые гнев и страх устремились к Роули мощным потоком. Они были почти осязаемыми, кажется, даже зловонными. Роули мотало, швыряло о стены — от одной к другой. Туда-сюда, и что-то хрустнуло. Сюда-туда, и оборвался хрип. 

Недостаточно, мало! 

Сильные руки обхватили Гарри со спины и дернули назад. Оказавшись на полу, он мигом откатился в сторону — вот теперь дыша тяжело и прерывисто — и взглянул на Роули. Тот валялся без сознания, все так же тщательно связанный. 

Гарри повернул голову. 

— С тобой мне не будет спокойно никогда, — усмехнулся Рон, вытирая кровь с губ. Наверняка Гарри ненароком задел. 

Рон сидел на полу, не делая попыток подняться. 

— А тебе оно надо, — хрипло произнес Гарри, нетерпеливым жестом убирая волосы со лба, — спокойствие? 

Рон оскалился в улыбке, покачал головой. 

— Сижу, перебираю бумажки в свое удовольствие, а тут скорпион. 

Тут уж хохотнул Гарри — о нелюбви Рона к отчетам знал весь Аврорат. 

— Погоди, какой скорпион? — запоздало нахмурился он. 

— Патронус Забини. Там, говорит, дружок твой в Азкабан на постоянное место жительства собрался. 

Рон оглянулся. 

— А кого ты тут?.. Это кто, Роули?! 

 

Рон прибыл в Мунго около полуночи. Он присутствовал при допросе Роули, но ничего нового не узнал — тот явно был не в себе, ничего не требовал, только просил привести Драко. Также Рон сообщил, что шеф рвет и мечет, Умиротворяющий бальзам давно закончился, и Софи угрожает увольнением. 

За эти несколько часов Рон накрутил себя до порядочной лекции. Там, в коттедже, это был он, без примесей. А здесь и сейчас уже ощущалось влияние Гермионы. 

Гарри и Драко сидели рядом на больничной койке и поначалу молча внимали, успевая только головами вертеть, следя за его передвижениями по палате. 

— Когда вас назначили партнерами, я верил, я надеялся, что вы станете уравновешивать друг друга. Особенно ты, Малфой, — Рон перестал нервно вышагивать по небольшому помещению, сел напротив Драко и осуждающе ткнул в него пальцем. — Я очень разочарован. 

— Уизли, — тот закатил глаза. — Я серьезно ранен, а нам еще экзекуция у Робардса предстоит, можно сократить это кудахтанье до минимума? Вы с Грейнджер словно потерянные родители этого великовозрастного придурка, ей-богу. 

Он одарил Рона зубастой улыбкой. 

— Эй! — для галочки возмутился Гарри. 

— Да, мы с Гермионой ночами не спим, все волнуемся! 

— Если вы только по этой причине не спите, у меня для вас плохие новости, Уизли. 

— О, заткнись! 

— Я просто предупреждаю, — Драко примирительно поднял руки. — Начинается все довольно невинно, а потом оглянуться не успеете, как уже вяжете жилетки для своего книззла. Что тебе действительно мешает? 

Резкий переход наверняка сбил Рона с толку, и, видимо, именно поэтому он ответил незамедлительно и честно: 

— Он не позвал меня с собой! 

— Он не позвал тебя с собой. 

Фразу они произнесли в унисон, уставившись друг на друга — Рон ошарашенно, Драко — с каким-то нехарактерным для него участием. 

Гарри пересел на свободный стул, неуклюже ткнул Рона в плечо. 

— Уизли, он взрослый мальчик... — Драко вздохнул и поморщился. — Но... но ты прав. Он действительно помешанный. 

— Я тут вообще-то, — сухо заметил Гарри.

— Мы в курсе, родной, — бросил Драко, не глядя на него. — И все же, Уизли, ты ему не папочка. 

— Я думал, ты мой папочка, — пробурчал Гарри, съезжая на стуле поудобнее и вытягивая ноги.

Драко кивнул. 

— Сначала папочкой был он, — радостно сообщил он Рону. — Но как-то это услышал отец и... 

Гарри фыркнул, вспомнив реакцию Люциуса.

— Почему вообще кто-то должен быть папочкой, вы, парочка извращенцев?.. — Рон помассировал виски, мотнул головой в сторону двери. — Целители отпустили? Тогда марш к Робардсу. Он домой не идет, ждет, бедняга. Надеюсь, он вас прибьет.

Неторопливо поднявшись на ноги, Рон сам шагнул к выходу. Уже приоткрыв дверь, не оборачиваясь, сказал: 

— Эй, Малфой! Так, между прочим... Мы не только за него волнуемся. Живите тихо, мирно, детки. Без приключений, ладно? Вот и договорились.

***

Мне до сих пор смешно. Тихо, мирно...

Я разворачиваюсь к твоей койке и морщусь. 

— Кажется, ты меня не слушаешь. Чем ты там так занят? Кстати... 

Я одергиваю рукава, мне внезапно холодно, хоть и чувствую, как горит лицо. 

— Приходила целитель Пауэрс. Знаешь, она, наверное, единственная, кто не действует мне на нервы. Нет, радость моя, ты не в счет. 

Вздыхаю и осознаю — в который раз: я медленно и вполне беззаботно схожу с ума. Ох уж эти мелкие жертвы. 

— Так вот, Пауэрс. Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, будто она больше ради меня наведывается. Ну, знаешь, ты полутруп лежащий, я — ходящий. Несомненно, я интересней. 

Я подхожу к койке, ревниво поправляю тонкое покрывало. Если мне зябко, то и тебе тоже. 

— Сказала, что, вполне возможно, ты не придешь в себя. И тогда я подумал... нет, решил... 

Я оглянулся, примеряясь. 

— Мы замуруемся здесь с тобой. Знаю отличное заклинание, пока палату вскроют, успеем паутиной покрыться. О, мы, конечно же, станем преследовать целителей. В конечном итоге им придется забить наглухо весь этаж, ведь ты знаешь, мы ничего не делаем наполовину. Даже тогда... особенно тогда. 

Я сажусь, закрываю глаза. С чего это началось? Ах да, иные формы жизни.

***

Патриция Абетот не производила впечатления человека, способного на самоубийство. Гарри не мог ручаться и все же неплохо узнал ее за последние несколько лет. Она, как говорилось, была развеселой старой девой, унаследовавшей целый капитал от своего почившего дядюшки. Драко рассказывал, что тот, в свою очередь, слыл скрягой, в отличие от Патриции, деньгами не разбрасывался и благотворительных приемов всячески избегал.

— Возможно, у нее закончились средства, — Драко поморщился. — Наконец. 

Патриция ему не нравилась, и Гарри подозревал, что дело было вовсе не в транжирстве, а в повышенном к нему внимании. 

— Думаешь, она действительно могла?.. — характерным жестом Гарри провел ребром ладони по горлу и схватил мантию со спинки стула. 

— Не знаю, — Драко снова поморщился. — Вот делать больше нечего, как заниматься предполагаемым самоубийством сумасбродки Абетот! Прыгнула, сбросили... 

И Гарри знал, это не праздные слова, не пустое недовольство. Драко, в повседневной жизни осмотрительный и осторожный, на заданиях подставлялся специально, гонимый то ли неизбывным чувством вины, то ли желанием доказать что-то себе и другим — эту компенсацию он будет выплачивать еще очень долго, быть может, всегда. С Гарри — «у тебя шило в заднице, Поттер» — они составляли прекрасный тандем. Или ужасный, это с какой стороны посмотреть. В любом случае так и пасли друг друга: «Сегодня я более благоразумный, можешь идти вразнос». 

— Возьмем показания и пойдем домой, — Гарри примирительно улыбнулся и, приобняв Драко за талию, аппарировал в Мунго. 

 

— Я не прыгала со второго этажа, Гарри, дорогой! — тут же запричитала Патриция. — Ты меня знаешь, неужели думаешь... 

Патриция казалась немного блеклой и вполне сливалась с простынями. Помимо этого и странных красноватых мушек, вяло парящих около ее левого уха, выглядела совершенно обычно. 

Одноместная палата была усеяна цветами — от простых до диковинных пестрых, с толстыми стеблями, покрытыми золотыми шарами и яркими соцветиями. Среди всего этого сомнительного великолепия Гарри различил даже парочку небольших пучеглазых и явно усталых сов. 

Патриция говорила без остановки, полностью сосредоточившись на нем и абсолютно игнорируя Драко. 

— Что произошло? — прервал ее тот на полуслове скучным голосом, и Гарри понял — он вышел на тропу войны. 

Драко лениво повел рукой, в воздухе тут же материализовались блокнот и Прытко-пишущее перо. 

Патриция метнула в него раздраженный взгляд, и мушки возле ее уха встрепенулись. 

— Мой дядюшка произошел, аврор Малфой, он сбросил меня со второго этажа! 

Гарри и Драко переглянулись. 

— У вас имеется еще один дядюшка, кроме почившего Винтропа Абетота? 

Драко растягивал слова, пока они не порвались. Гарри заглянул в блокнот.

«Голоса в голове. Похоже, здесь не поможет ни бравый аврор Малфой, ни его бесплатное приложение. А мисс Абетот немного промахнулась — отделение Януса Тики находится на пару этажей выше». 

Он вздохнул. 

— Патриция... 

Та дернула плечом и уставилась на Драко. 

— О нем и речь! Он подлетел ко мне сзади, напугал до полусмерти, и я упала! 

— То есть все же не сбросил? 

— Специально напугал! Уж я чту его память, как могу, за домом слежу! А он: Патриция, курица тупоголовая, сколько можно? 

Утомленно прикрыв глаза, Патриция откинулась на подушки, мушки переместились к центру лба и закружили в чудаковатом танце. 

Драко фыркнул, чем чуть не заработал подзатыльник.

«Голоса в голове мисс Абетот зовут ее тупоголовой курицей. Самокритично». 

— Он призрак? — спросил Гарри, замаскировавшись кашлем. — Насколько мне известно... 

— Ах, не знаю! Ну, какая разница, Гарри, дорогой? Не понимаю, что он от меня хочет? Даже мой Кри-Кри удалился в этот ваш Хогвартс, так был напуган. 

— Домовик сам ушел? — Драко нахмурился, и перо замерло в воздухе. — Странно. Как же вы справлялись до последнего времени, ведь вашего дядюшки не стало лет... 

— Двадцать назад, — подсказала Патриция усталым голосом. — Он раньше и не тревожил меня, все началось в войну и со временем стало просто невыносимым. 

Усилием воли Гарри удержался от закатывания глаз. Очень захотелось повторить сказанное когда-то Гермионой: «Даже в мире волшебников слышать голоса — плохой признак». 

— Мы разберемся, — бодро произнес он вместо этого и стал пинать почему-то сопротивляющегося Драко к выходу. — Слово аврора! 

Перо что-то шустро написало в блокноте, но Гарри решил, что любопытство ему не к лицу. 

 

На улице только что прошел дождь, и Гарри с удовольствием вдохнул воздух, так замечательно пахнущий свежестью.

— Похоже, ты был прав, — хмыкнул он, сунув руки в карманы мантии. — Она не в себе. Не думаю, конечно, что она прыгнула, скорее, поскользнулась или что-то в этом роде, а признаться сты... что? 

Драко напоминал сейчас хищного зверька, взявшего след добычи. Глаза его подозрительно сузились, нос заострился больше обычного. Гарри мысленно застонал. 

— Мы сейчас не пойдем домой, к изумительным остаткам вчерашней запеканки, горячему душу и сексу на скорую руку и медленный рот, ведь так? 

Драко покачал головой. 

— Фу, — буркнул Гарри. — Ненавижу тебя. 

— Да-да, — Драко рассеянно махнул рукой. — Я тебя тоже. 

 

Аппарация прошла внезапно и без предупреждения. Согнувшись в три погибели, Гарри уперся ладонями в колени и часто задышал через нос. Драко сел перед ним на корточки, заглянул в лицо снизу вверх. 

— В порядке? 

— Сколько просить... — Гарри булькнул, сглотнул с трудом. — Не делай так больше! 

— Прости-прости... 

Драко вскочил на ноги. 

— Мы у особняка Абетот. Какая безвкусица.

Ноттинг Хилл когда-то считался трущобой. Патриция рассказывала, что именно поэтому отец дядюшки и решил приобрести здесь недвижимость. «Говорят, он занимался темной магией, вплоть до некромантии!» Эту реплику она произнесла звенящим шепотом, последнее же слово — с благоговейным ужасом.

— А что, весело. Весь Ноттинг Хилл цветной, тебе не нравится?

— Мерзко, — Драко поджал губы, и Гарри покачал головой. 

Как, ну как этот человек может в одну минуту радостно отряхиваться от грязи после стычки в Лютном, в другую — возмущаться из-за неверно заваренного чая. Или идиотского дизайна. 

— Удобно, — Гарри указал широким жестом на дом. — Все шесть фиолетовых блоков принадлежат Патриции. 

— Да вот что-то я уже не уверен. Алохомора! 

Гуськом, пробираясь чуть ли не на ощупь, они вошли в холл. 

— Люмос, — пробормотал Гарри. — Думаешь, она не наследница? — спросил тихо. 

— Да нет, иначе гоблины не позволили бы ей запустить ручонки в фамильные сейфы. Дело именно в доме. Пошли. 

Освещая путь палочками, они стали подниматься на второй этаж. 

— Абетот сказала правду. Винтроп беспокоит ее, и он не призрак, — задумчиво заговорил Драко. — Эти-то все зарегистрированы, ты же знаешь. 

Гарри безмолвно кивнул. 

— Духи, с другой стороны... они остаются в случае крайней неудовлетворенности или... 

Драко остановился, развернулся к Гарри лицом. Наполовину освещенное, оно выглядело зловеще. Гарри в жизни не видел ничего более прекрасного. 

— Или? — поторопил он хрипло. 

— Или насильственно. Чаще всего привязаны к месту их обитания при жизни и могут быть очень опасны. Голову на отсечение даю, домовик ушел не сам, Винтроп — истинный хозяин — выгнал его.

Гарри облокотился о перила. 

— Осторожно, родной, они могут быть ненадежны. 

Драко подошел вплотную, Гарри ощутил мягкое дыхание, а следом и теплые губы на скуле. 

— А ведь мы собирались приобрести маяк в Ирландии. 

— На пенсии, — пробормотал Гарри Драко в шею. Он знал, что тот улыбается. 

Драко медленно отстранился, прочистил горло. 

— Винтроп, покажись! — вдруг крикнул властно. 

— Малфой, твою мать!.. — начал было Гарри, но не договорил. 

Воздух ощутимо похолодел, загустел — лицо Драко да и все остальное казалось теперь размытым. Через мгновение повеяло гнильцой. Дух Винтропа Абетота выплыл из стены и безмолвно закричал, чем-то неуловимо напоминая Сириуса. Точнее, его давнюю колдографию, опубликованную в «Пророке». 

— Что это с ним?.. 

Драко дернул плечом. 

— Он не трахался лет двадцать и, по-моему, это начинает действовать ему на нервы. 

— Прекрати! — рявкнул Гарри, и Винтроп мгновенно захлопнул рот. 

— Ни к чему так надрываться, юноша, — произнес он вполне человеческим голосом секунду спустя и повернулся к Драко. 

— Хм, Люциус. А ты почти не изменился, омолаживающими зельями балуешься? Смотри не перестарайся, а то, не ровен час, превратишься в младенца. 

— Это не... — тут же набычился Гарри, но Драко покачал головой. 

Винтроп переводил взгляд с одного на второго. 

— Что за маскарад? — хмыкнул он, наконец. — Ни за что не поверю, что ты подался в авроры, пусть бы и за любовником. Ай, с такой-то женой! 

— О господи, — пробормотал Гарри. — Вы зачем Патрицию почти до смерти напугали? 

Винтроп мгновенно переменился в лице. 

— Потому что глупа до слез! Мне помощь нужна! 

Драко многозначительно покивал, Гарри показалось, что пора закругляться. 

— Помощь просят, а не требуют. 

— Да не могу я! — в сердцах закричал Винтроп. — Люциус, что за невежду ты привел ко мне в дом? 

— Он не невежда, благодаря ему... — Драко нахмурился. — Винтроп, мне нужна твоя вещь. Никем не тронутая голыми руками, твоя личная. 

— Моя вещь? — неверяще воскликнул Винтроп и в буквальном смысле засиял. — Моя вещь! 

Он моментально испарился, оставив за собой шлейф из холодных осколков света. Впрочем, и те вскоре исчезли без следа. 

— Что происходит? — спросил Гарри тихо. — Этим вечером я как слепой котенок. 

Сказано было без укора, казалось, кроме усталости он не чувствовал ничего. 

— Знаю, прости, — вздохнул Драко, и только сейчас Гарри осознал — они остались в абсолютной темноте. — Я все объясню. Я... я знаю, что делать, по чистой случайности, поверь. 

От его внезапно неуверенного тона и будто извиняющихся ноток кольнуло где-то глубоко внутри. 

— Драко, ты не должен... 

— Моя вещь! — взвыл Винтроп, вынырнув из пола. — Люциус, ты правда поможешь? 

Света стало гораздо больше, уязвимости — гораздо меньше. 

Драко кивнул, деловито натягивая прочные аврорские перчатки из тонкой кожи. 

— Правда, правда, — он взмахнул палочкой, призывая непонятную тряпочку, взял в руки и бережно расправил ткань. 

— Платок? 

— Молодец, что перчатки надел, с чужим магическим отпечатком его только в мусор, — Винтроп ревниво следил за тем, как платок исчезает где-то в складках мантии Драко. 

Гарри тоже считал, что молодец. Да и перчатки эти смотрелись на нем... очередной фетиш. Хотя Драко сам по себе для Гарри один огромный фетиш. 

Они уже начали спускаться, когда внезапно Драко остановился, и Гарри по инерции уткнулся носом ему в шею. 

— А домовика-то зачем выгнал? Чем он тебе помешал? 

Винтроп подлетел ближе, лицо его выражало крайнюю озадаченность. 

— Крипера? Да не выгонял я его, отпустил. Не желаю задеть ненароком. 

И неожиданно Гарри захотелось помочь ему значительно больше, чем секунду назад. 

 

Они снова аппарировали. 

Величественной громадой неподалеку возвышался Малфой-мэнор, и Гарри застонал в голос. 

— Уилтшир? Только не говори, что нам надо посоветоваться с твоим отцом или что-то в этом роде. 

Драко оглядел его с ног до головы и расхохотался. 

— Видел бы ты свое лицо, Поттер! Успокой нервишки, родной, нам совсем в другую сторону.

— Я на тебе когда-нибудь женюсь, Драко, — с облегчением улыбнулся Гарри в ответ. 

Несмотря на не самые лучшие воспоминания и непосредственную близость к хозяину мэнора, Гарри здесь нравилось. Простор и умиротворение, почти изумрудные равнины, уходящие в горизонт. Настоящее, природное волшебство, вроде и обузданное, но не совсем. Или совсем нет. 

Они шли около получаса. Гарри хотел поговорить, но не желал ломать удивительную манящую атмосферу этого места, она влияла и на него. Он хотел взять Драко за руку, но лишь усмехнулся, представив его реакцию. Яд, конечно, бывает целебным, но не в таких количествах. 

Почва под ногами незаметно изменилась. Прежде относительная твердая, она покрылась мхом, затем ноги и вовсе стали утопать, словно в зыбучем песке. От земли начал подниматься пар, снова запахло гнилью. 

— Не останавливайся, — бросил Драко через плечо. — Остановимся — засосет. 

— Здесь нет болота. 

— А это и не болото, проклятая кровь. Шевелись, Поттер!

— Вообще-то, у нас метлы имеются, — проворчал Гарри, но Драко лишь покачал головой. 

— Ногами. Я... 

Он осекся и вздрогнул, услышав тихий стон... всхлип. 

— Что происходит? — нахмурился Гарри. 

Драко тяжко вздохнул, потер щеки ладонями. 

— Скоро сам все увидишь. Понимаешь, Лорд пытался создать... армию нежити. 

Гарри шумно втянул воздух. Мило. 

— И если бы не ты, у него получилось бы со временем и тогда... 

Драко пожал плечами и отвернулся. 

— Он поднимал целые захоронения, тревожил мертвецов, пытался сделать из них несокрушимых воинов, но на выходе получались тупые и, главное, слабые горстки костей. 

Он замолчал и просто пошел вперед. Гарри двинулся за ним. Минута, другая, и тут он действительно увидел. 

Полуразрушенное кладбище, свалка костей. И низкий, совсем низкий густой туман. Было так холодно, что земля покрылась инеем — смерзшиеся тупоконечные иголки, немного напоминавшие тусклые звезды, глухо хрустели под ногами. 

— Где-то здесь, — пробормотал Драко, оглядываясь. 

— Да, вижу, — кивнул Гарри завороженно. 

Драко стремительно обернулся. 

— Видишь? — он покачал головой и достал палочку. — Ну да, ты видишь... Тристис ревелио! 

Для Гарри ничего не изменилось, Драко же резко вобрал в себя воздух и тут же скривился. 

Кстати, об этом. 

— Слушай, мне кажется или туман... эм, воняет? 

— Воняет, воняет, — Драко брезгливо сморщил нос. — Остаточное. Чем больше грехов при жизни, тем больше воняют духи. 

— Мда... — хмыкнул Гарри. — Хорошо, что Волдеморт развеялся бесследно, разило бы на всю Шотландию. 

— И не говори, — коротко хохотнул Драко. — Сразу после войны я боялся, что дух Беллы вернулся — так, хм, плохо пахло. Даром, что отец по всему мэнору с освежающими чарами бегал. Позже они с мамой нашли труп кабана. Грейбек на черный день оставил. 

— Труп на черный день? — скривился Гарри.

— Кабан, — Драко посмотрел на него с неподдельным интересом. — Зачем ему труп на черный день? 

— А зачем... — Гарри поднял руки, сдаваясь. — Неважно! 

Он прошел немного вперед, под ногами снова что-то хрустнуло, и на этот раз явно не иней. 

— На что я только что наступил? — поинтересовался легко, не глядя вниз. 

Посветив Люмосом, Драко хмыкнул: 

— Будем надеяться, это не принадлежало Винтропу. Замри. 

Он покопался в недрах мантии, вытащил платок и быстро зашептал. Несколько мелких костей и один вполне внушительный череп немедленно подползли к его ногам. Череп он поднял и поднес к глазам, внимательно осмотрев. 

— Винтроп, ты голова, — пробормотал еле слышно и глянул на Гарри. — Нужно собрать кости и упокоить. Платок тянет их за собой. 

Они пялились друг на друга секунд тридцать. Наконец Гарри вздохнул.

— Я старик, мне двести лет, и все еще в шоке от магического мира. Сколько можно, а? 

— Тебе двадцать четыре, — закатил глаза Драко. — И ты действительно невежда. Нельзя жить одними инстинктами, Поттер. Ты в курсе, для чего тебе голова? 

— Там где-то рот, я в него ем, — задумчиво произнес Гарри. — А еще... 

— Не пошли. Так... 

Драко огляделся. 

— Кости, за мной! Поттер, посиди-ка. 

— Еще чего! Я здесь не для красоты. 

— Само собой, для красоты здесь и везде — я. Но ты превратил чью-то ключицу в труху, это никак не собрать. 

С этими словами Драко удалился, гремя чужими костями. Гарри осторожно присел, стараясь не думать, на что именно. 

Над головой то и дело пролетали белесые сгустки воздуха — одни отвратительно ароматные, другие относительно терпимые. 

Интересно, а эти-то почему не привязаны к дому?.. И что сделали при жизни, что теперь вот так... 

— Душа человека — трагическое место, — пролепетали справа. 

Палочка молниеносно оказалась в руке, Гарри резко обернулся. 

Какого черта?! 

— Неприкаянные. Многие забыли, кто они и откуда, или обезумели. Я помню, но мне некуда идти, моего дома давно нет.

— Что... ты кто? 

Существо перед ним было явно мертво. Оно парило над грудой костей, ошметки подола когда-то наверняка красивого платья медленно колыхались при полном отсутствии ветра. Через рваные рукава на руках, как и на оголенных ногах, Гарри отметил незажившие раны. Прежде, несомненно, красные от крови, теперь просто зияющие дыры. Но главное... 

— Меня звали Ив, — произнесло существо. 

— Гарри, — он осторожно опустил палочку. 

— Вам, верно, интересно, почему у меня голова медведя? — легко поинтересовалась Ив и, не дождавшись ответа, пожала плечами. — Я стараюсь не позабыть, но временами это так тяжко. Помню только погожий ясный день, я надела свое лучшее платье и вышла к реке. Я хотела полюбоваться на цветы — там очень красивые цветы растут, вы знали? 

Гарри машинально кивнул. 

— А потом пришли они. Вроде... да, точно, они были старше. Мне стало очень страшно, сразу же страшно. А они, они схватили меня за руки и приподняли над землей. Надели голову и погнали вдоль реки. Я бежала, бежала, на ходу пыталась снять ее, но у меня ничего не выходило. Сколько же раз я падала?.. 

Ив, казалось, задумалась, а Гарри словно забыл, как дышать.

— Запамятовала, — Ив снова пожала плечами. — А потом я умерла. 

Она уставилась на него пустыми глазницами давно убитого зверя. 

— Мне... мне очень жаль, — тихо сказал Гарри. 

— Господь с вами, — рассмеялась Ив. — Здесь так интересно! Я и не подозревала раньше, что можно столько чувствовать и знать. 

Гарри только и смог кивнуть. 

— Ах, вы, наверное, беспокоитесь за меня, но не стоит — я отомстила им. Каждому из них. 

Голос ее на мгновение преобразился, стал глухим и низким. Почти мужским. 

— Я действительно волновался, — пробормотал Гарри и отвел наконец взгляд. — Спасибо, что успокоила. 

Они посидели немного в тишине, Гарри стал выглядывать Драко, хотя и слышал его отрывистый приказной тон где-то вдалеке. 

— Здесь слишком темно, погодите. 

Ив протянула руку вперед и чуть в сторону и, выудив какой-то предмет, стукнула им о свою коленку. Он тут же замерцал противным желтоватым светом, и Ив ловко сунула его себе в рот, освещая округу, словно маггловский уличный прожектор. 

— Так лучше?

Она взглянула прямо на Гарри, ослепив его неживым светом. 

— Намного, — проблеял он и почему-то поежился. 

Внезапно засосало под ложечкой, сердце кольнуло и сжалось, Гарри бросило в холодный пот. 

— С тобой тепло, — сообщила Ив. 

— А тебе что, — Гарри мотнул головой, отгоняя морок, улыбнулся неловко, — бывает холодно?

— Да, — она кивнула. — Нет, — тут же призналась обиженным тоном. — Но мне хотелось бы, чтобы так было. 

Она вздохнула.

— У тебя хорошая аура. Ты сильный и добрый... смелый. Долго будешь в мире живых. 

— Сп... спасибо. 

Ив пожала плечами и указала куда-то в темноту, в ту сторону, куда с костями Винтропа ушел Драко. 

— Твой любовник не жилец, — сказала она равнодушным голосом. 

По телу прошла сильная дрожь. Гарри уставился на нее во все глаза. 

— Что?.. 

— На его ауре черная кровь. Его лишат жизни, насильно лишат. Ну, это же очевидно! — Ив вроде как разозлилась. — Ты же сильный маг, разве не замечал? 

Она протянула руку, бестелесные пальцы дотронулась до его шеи, обожгли ледяным холодом. Гарри показалось, будто он сам, как и все это проклятое место, покрывается инеем. От шеи до груди, к самому сердцу. 

Глаза Ив внезапно потухли. 

— Спасешь? — потребовала она. 

Голос снова стал низким, снова мужским, только другим, не таким, как в прошлый раз. 

И лишь через мгновение Гарри понял — это голос Драко. 

 

На утреннюю планерку Гарри явился с опозданием и с некоторым удивлением отметил, что его место — стул около Драко — занят Дарлингом. Возле Рона почему-то сидела Лионелла Сакоти и, несмотря на неплохие между ними отношения, тот выглядел встревоженным и чем-то недовольным. 

Гарри кинул быстрый взгляд на Драко — тот на него не смотрел, уткнулся в свой блокнот, медленно водя пером по бумаге. 

Обиделся. Драко был ревнивым, хоть и старался это не показывать, и эти несколько часов вне дома наверняка будут стоить Гарри выяснения отношений. Его можно понять: будь оно наоборот, Драко такое обошлось бы куда дороже. 

Он сел на единственный свободный стул — как раз между вечно жующим Бенсоном и улыбающимся Ли, окинул последнего хмурым взглядом — не слишком ли ранее утро для радости? 

Гарри повел плечами, стремясь размять затекшие мышцы. Бессонная ночь и все нарастающий гложущий страх за Драко мешали сосредоточиться. То, что он так демонстративно его игнорировал, хорошего настроения не добавляло. 

Робардс бубнил что-то без устали, но, в отличие от любого другого утра, Гарри чувствовал лишь глухое раздражение. 

Разговор между ними прошел... плохо, да, плохо. Другого слова и не подобрать. Когда Гарри ворвался в кабинет начальника всего с час назад, тот уставился на него как на диковинное животное. 

— Поттер, ты где был? — только и спросил он. 

Глаза его, казалось, никак не могли выбрать единую линию поведения — правый все больше дергался, левый закрылся почти полностью. 

Гарри мотнул головой и сжал челюсть — перья и пергаменты завозило по столу. 

Робардс скосил осторожный взгляд на столешницу. 

— Уймись, — протянул он скучным голосом. 

— Надо поговорить, Гавейн, — глухо рявкнул Гарри. — О Драко. Надо поговорить о Драко. 

Теперь же Робардс словно специально доводил его до белого каления своим монотонным тоном, испытывал на прочность терпение. 

Тонко. Там очень тонко, шеф. 

— И еще, — Робардс откашлялся, покопался в бумагах. — Многие уже слышали, а кто не слышал, ознакомьтесь. 

Длинный стол усеялся пергаментами, но Гарри и бровью не повел. 

— Образовалась секта... да, как мы понимаем, именно секта. Секта имени... — Робардс сделал паузу и поморщился. — Гарри Поттера — «Бог молнии». 

Гарри невольно втянул голову в плечи. Ну твою же... 

Вмиг послышались смешки, Бенсон даже жевать перестал, покосился на Гарри и поинтересовался своим тягучим голосом: 

— Тор, ты ли это? 

Смешки вмиг превратились в хохот. Не смешно было, видимо, только Драко, Рону и, конечно же, самому Гарри. 

— А ну прекратите! — гаркнул Робардс и хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Дело может оказаться серьезным. Насколько нам известно, больше двух десятков человек имеют татуировки на шее, молния, конечно. Это означает, что... 

Он говорил что-то еще, но все внимание Гарри было сосредоточено на Драко — тот так и не взглянул на него. 

— На первых порах этим займутся Хилл и Бенсон. 

Последний отсалютовал Гарри, тот наградил его мрачным взглядом и снова сконцентрировался на Драко. 

— И Дарлинг — у него там брат... 

— Кузен, — тихо поправил Дарлинг — еще один не смешливый. 

Робардс нетерпеливо махнул рукой. 

— Да хоть бабушка. Поговорите с ним, ты и Малфой, осторожно разузнайте... 

Все снова уставились на Гарри. А тот действительно почувствовав себя богом молнии — сидел, словно громом пораженный. 

 

Гарри выскочил в коридор, не обращая внимания на окрики Рона. 

— Драко! 

Тот не остановился, наоборот, ускорил шаг. 

— Драко, стой! — нагнав, Гарри схватил его за плечо, потянул на себя. 

Драко стремительно обернулся, попытался отцепиться, но не тут-то было. 

— Что происходит? — зашипел Гарри, аккуратно подталкивая его к стене. — Что за фокусы, почему ты с Дарлингом? 

Драко вскинул взгляд. 

Выглядел он ужасно. Будто не спал неделю. Будто меню его состояло из одного только виски. Красноватая сетка покрыла белки глаз, лиловые тени — половину лица. 

— Где ты был, Поттер? — спросил он скрипучим голосом. 

Либо молчал долго, либо орал без остановки. 

— Что значит, где? — мгновенно разозлился Гарри. — С тобой! С тобой на этом чертовом кладбище! 

Крылья носа Драко затрепетали, он с силой двинул Гарри по руке, и пальцы невольно разжались. 

— Со мной? Я вернулся и не нашел тебя. Ты просто... просто исчез. 

От этого спокойного тона стало очень неуютно. Гарри хотел возразить, но вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ничего не помнит. Ни того, как Драко вернулся, ни того, как они попали домой. Домой?.. 

Он что, просто ушел? Бросил Драко одного? 

Этого быть не может, потому что не может быть никогда. 

— Не говори глупости, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как внезапно накатывает сонливость. Язык заплетался, захотелось прилечь, да хоть бы и на пол. — Ты... ушел с костями Винтропа... оставил меня одного с этой... 

Он зевнул. 

Драко смотрел на него во все глаза. Гарри показалось, что в них мелькнула неуверенность. 

— Это было четыре дня назад, Поттер, — произнес тот наконец. — Я искал тебя без остановки, думал... неважно, что я думал. А потом узнаю, что ты был у Робардса и просил, нет, требовал уволить меня. 

Какие еще четыре дня? Нет-нет, прошла всего пара часов. Ведь так?..

— Я... 

Гарри сглотнул. 

— Да, я был у него с утра, но просто, просто пытался... 

Гарри пошатнулся, снова вернулось ушедшее было ощущение марева, странной немоты. 

Внезапно Драко рассмеялся — тихо, нехарактерно мягко. 

— Ты был у него вчера. — Он поднял ладонь, обрывая попытки Гарри возразить. — И домой не возвращался. А сегодня... да какая разница. Это я тут дурак, повелся на нашу слезливую историю любви. 

И тут Гарри испугался по-настоящему. Страх нахлынул на него ледяным холодом, двинул под дых.

— Что ты такое говоришь, Драко?.. — пролепетал он пытаясь снова взять того за руку. — Мы столько лет вместе... 

— Да, — Драко болезненно поморщился. — Да. А потом ты увидел, что творится вблизи моего родового поместья, какие заклинания я, оказывается, знаю, что умею. 

Он помотал головой, горько усмехнулся. 

— Я придумал любовь, ты — любимого. Мы квиты, Поттер. Вся наша история — нелепость. 

— Неправда! 

— Неправда? Ты не был у Робардса? Не требовал уволить меня? 

Гарри замотал головой. Да, все так, и не так совершенно! Сейчас, сейчас он все объяснит, только вот... нельзя. Нельзя. Так шептал голос Ив в голове, голос Драко. Его собственный. 

Возможно, он сошел с ума, возможно, снова стал чьим-то хоркрусом. А может, просто спит — в сновидениях нет логики, реальность накреняется в сторону и ухает вниз, разбивается вдребезги. 

Драко будто ждал ответа, до последнего надеялся, что Гарри прояснит ситуацию, и все встанет на свои места. 

Как же больно наблюдать разочарование и обиду на его лице. 

Он покачал головой, медленно развернулся. 

— Ты куда? — прошептал Гарри. 

— К Дарлингу, своему новому партнеру. Можешь не благодарить, Уизли. 

Оказывается, все это время Рон молча стоял позади. Гарри все смотрел Драко вслед, когда тяжелая теплая рука легла на плечо. 

— Гарри? Где ты... Что произошло? 

Гарри повернул голову, взглянул на обеспокоенное, такое знакомое и родное лицо. 

— Произошло? — глухо произнес он. — По-моему, я только что потерял Драко. Что скажешь?

Ответа дожидаться не стал, да и не ради него спрашивал. Отвернулся, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в пустой уже коридор.

***

— Возьмите, — целитель Пауэрс протягивает мне небольшую чашку с ароматным напитком.

Отпив, чувствую настоящее блаженство. С благодарностью киваю. Это Юньнань — крепкий и правильно заваренный. 

— Рада, что вам нравится. — Она улыбается, уголки губ слегка приподнимаются, и лицо на мгновение преображается. 

Она становится почти красивой, по крайней мере, миловидной. 

Никогда еще не встречал человека со столь противоречивыми, не вяжущимися друг с другом чертами. В ней нет ничего типично женского — слишком короткие волосы торчат в разные стороны, слишком большие руки, слишком крупный нос. 

И в то же время она очень женственна. 

— Вы обдумали мое... хм, предложение? — у нее приятный голос, обычно он действует на меня как бальзам. 

Но не теперь. 

Я обмираю. Она пристально изучает меня, потом вздыхает. 

— Мы попробуем разбудить его, но шансов немного. Единственная причина, по которой он не погиб сразу... 

— Потому что проклятие было направлено на меня, для меня! — рявкаю. — Знаю. Он останется под Стазисом и что там у вас еще. Он очнется, я знаю, очнется. 

Последнее я шепчу, с мольбой и тоской. Ну, скажи, скажи, что это так. Пожалуйста.

Она внимательно и бесконечно долго изучает мое лицо, и хоть я не на нее смотрю, но кожей чувствую ее взгляд. 

— Даже если все пройдет хорошо... — она мнется. — Вы понимаете, что он может не узнать вас? Мы понятия не имеем, как работает проклятие, что оно успело разрушить за время его комы. Вы готовы к такому повороту? 

Нет! 

— Да, — выдавливаю через сжатое горло. Боюсь, я скоро позорно разревусь, но все же продолжаю: — Мне... меня хватит на нас обоих. 

И тут я совершаю ошибку и смотрю ей глаза. Печальные и очень сочувствующие. 

— Пока он под чарами, вам кажется, что он спит. Это дарит надежду. Но если... как только он придет в себя, она исчезнет. 

— Нет, — мотаю головой. — Тогда я буду любить за двоих. Меня хватит. 

Я, конечно же, эгоист. Целитель Пауэрс очень громко об этом молчит. 

Промолчу и я.

***

— Меняю партнеров как перчатки, — устало сообщил Гарри своему отражению.

Отражение никак не отреагировало, лишь продолжило таращиться глупыми глазищами. 

Гарри усмехнулся, опустил голову и стал мыть руки. 

— Не любовников, высунь башку из помоев. 

Смешок прокатился гулким эхом в пустой уборной, затем стало чересчур тихо. Нет, так не пойдет. 

— Авроры, вереница авроров, коих... как там шеф сказал? Ах да, коих, хоть и без злого умысла, но все же подставляю раз за разом, по невнимательности и откровенному равнодушию. 

Гарри покачал головой, снова посмотрел в зеркало. На самом деле, ничего смешного. 

Так работать нельзя, но он словно сомнамбула. Мало того, что Драко вырвал у него половину сердца, а ходить с зияющей дырой даже Гарри не под силу, так еще...

Он честно пытался поговорить с Роном и Гермионой, но не смог. Как только открывал рот, его настигали головокружение и сонливость. 

«Нельзя, нельзя», — шептали голоса на разные лады. 

— Нельзя, нельзя, — повторил Гарри вслух, и отражение резко побледнело. 

— Возьми себя в руки, — произнес кто-то из них двоих. 

Легко сказать. 

Когда они с очередным горе-партнером попали в Мунго, к нему пришел Робардс и настоятельно посоветовал взять отпуск. 

— С тобой явно что-то творится. Придешь в себя, отдохнешь и вернешься. 

Гарри лишь голову отвернул и ничего не ответил. Он возвратится на Гриммо, куда съехал после... после. И напьется. Да, напьется. 

Так и сделал. 

После первого стакана огневиски стало до безумия жаль себя. 

Драко козел. 

После второго история с Ив показалась полным бредом, он сам — нереально впечатлительным, а Драко... Драко козел. 

После третьего он отключился. Снилась какая-то муть, вспышки заклинаний и чей-то мелодичный смех. Гарри нашел себя на пустынной улице, было холодно, немного влажно. По мокрому асфальту застучали каблуки, кто-то прерывисто вздохнул. Гарри стал лихорадочно оглядываться — пусто. 

— Ну хватит! — крикнул он. 

Снова послышался смех, и на этот раз Гарри узнал голос. 

— Драко? Драко, ты где?! 

«Ввысь, ввысь», — прошелестел ветер, и он вздернул голову. Драко ходил по карнизу третьего этажа. Передвигался он странно, механическими мелкими шагами. И только мгновение спустя Гарри заметил, что тот — марионетка, а вместо нитей кто-то невидимый тянет из него жилы и ведет. 

— Стой!.. — сипло каркнул Гарри, на большее голоса не хватило. 

Но Драко его услышал и остановился. Покачиваясь на ветру, он посмотрел на Гарри в упор. 

— Спаси меня, ты же спаситель. Помог всем, а как же я?

Он раскинул руки и ухнул с карниза в пустоту, повис горизонтально, все так же глядя Гарри в глаза. 

— Меня спаси! 

Гарри очнулся, хватая воздух ртом, резко сел. Дрожащей рукой обтер абсолютно мокрое лицо и, вскочив как ужаленный, бросился к давно заброшенному сундуку в дальнем углу спальни. 

— Ну где же ты, где?.. — бормотал он, беспорядочно раскидывая вещи. 

Старый котел, рваные джинсы, гриффиндорский шарф, футболка «Пушки Педдл»... 

— Эй, я это искал! 

Гарри даже не удивился внезапному появлению Рона, просто забросил футболку за плечо, продолжая рыться в бездонном — мать твою! — сундуке. 

— Я Гермионе пока ничего не рассказывал, — сообщил Рон. — Подумал, тебе стоит набраться сил. Что ты делаешь? 

— Ищу, — буркнул Гарри. 

Господи, это еще что за хрень? И еще хрень. И еще! 

— Слушай, я окно открою, ладно? По-моему, у тебя здесь что-то сдохло. 

— Мое самолюбие, доблесть и честь. Подышал? Помоги искать. 

Гарри оказался почти полностью в сундуке, размышляя, зачем сохранил старый кусок мыла. Отыскал источник запаха — изношенные кеды — и выкинул за спину. 

— Гарри! Ну по лбу же прямо своей доблестью и честью! Что ты ищешь? Нет, не отвечай, не отвечай, мой обсессивный друг, кажется, я догадался. 

— Нашел! — Гарри вынырнул из сундука, сжимая в руке легкую серебристую ткань. 

— Мантия-невидимка, какой сюрприз, — промычал Рон в натянутый на нос свитер. 

Гарри любовно погладил материю. 

— Я все Гермионе расскажу, — пригрозил Рон. — И Малфою! 

— Не надо! — моментально вскинулся Гарри. — Ты не понимаешь, Рон! 

Некоторое время Рон смотрел на него молча. 

— А ты понимаешь? 

Гарри нахмурился, пожал плечами. 

— Я не могу всего объяснить. Хочу, но не могу. Ты мне поможешь? 

Рон издал глухой смешок, под глазами на мгновение образовались и тут же разгладились морщинки.

— Ответ очевиден, дружище. И все же это нездоровая херня. 

— Само собой, — улыбнулся Гарри и тут же поморщился. — Убери свитер с лица, ты мне Дарлинга напоминаешь с его вечными водолазками! 

— Так меня еще никто не оскорблял, — обиженно произнес Рон, но свитер все же стянул. 

 

Как превратиться в тень за две недели — курс для начинающих. Гарри мог бы преподавать его в университете призраков, быть его творцом. 

Он хотел бы снова и всегда стоять спина к спине с Драко, драться с ним и за него. Вместо этого он — его тень. Но лучше так, чем никак. По крайней мере, Гарри спокоен, он — его линия обороны, куда лучше Дарлинга, вот уж малые милости. 

Иногда ему становилось не по себе. Возможно, он давно мертв и просто не осознает этого. Возможно, он дух, его кости сейчас на той свалке, а на него наложено табу. Ведь Винтроп не мог попросить о помощи, но у него был дом, было пристанище. А Гарри... как там сказала Ив? Неприкаянный. Или же нет, Драко, Драко и есть его пристанище. 

Прошло совсем немного времени, и Гарри вспомнил. 

После разговора с Ив он скитался в тумане, звал Драко. Ему казалось, прошли минуты, часы, но оказалось — дни. И к Робардсу он действительно явился за день до той утренней планерки, потом завалился в Дырявый котел, проспал сутки. От него все шарахались, может, потому что не узнали, а может, именно потому, что узнали. 

Теперь это все не имеет значения. Он будет следовать за Драко, пасти его. Ему уже даже не нужна помощь Рона, его наводки. Он сам все знает, просто чувствует. 

Неделя, вторая, третья. 

Сегодня он обязан появиться в Министерстве, предстать перед шефом во всей красе. Только мантию-невидимку не забыть бы снять. 

Гарри почти неуютно без нее, как змее, только что сбросившей кожу, — он уязвим, почти обнажен и опасен для общества. 

Софи поприветствовала его кивком головы, правда, приглядевшись внимательней, ею же и покачала. 

Робардс лишь хмыкнул, но благоразумно промолчал после брошенного Гарри: 

— Ни слова о моем внешнем виде. 

После дежурного «ну как ты там?» Робардс внезапно помрачнел, стал барабанить пальцами по столу и явно тянуть время. 

— В чем дело, Гавейн? — вздохнул Гарри. 

— Я надеялся, ты пришел в форму, но... 

Он махнул рукой. 

В висках внезапно закололо, веки отяжелели, и Гарри устало потер глаза. 

— В чем дело? — повторил он. 

Робардс помялся. 

— Эта глупость с сектой принимает серьезный оборот. Мы думали, надеялись на баловство, а там... вчера в Азкабане убили Роули. На лбу вырезали перевернутый знак молнии. 

— Почему перевернутый? — только и смог спросить Гарри. 

Робардс пожал плечами и продолжил будничным голосом:

— Пока не понимаю связи между этой, хм, организацией и Роули. Он бывший Пожиратель, но такой... с легкой лоботомией. 

Гарри невесело усмехнулся. 

— Уизли плохо работает, потому что волнуется за тебя, — вздохнул Робардс. — Сакоти плохо работает, потому что плохо работает, Хилл и Бенсон — это Хилл и Бенсон, Дарлинг... 

— Тоже с легкой лоботомией, — кивнул Гарри. — Знаю. А... а Драко? Спасибо, кстати, что передал ему наш разговор. Наябедничал. 

— Малфой хорош, — отрезал Робардс. — Субординация, Поттер, тебе знакомо это слово? 

Гарри свел руки за головой. 

— Нет. 

Робардс некоторое время мрачно наблюдал за ним, наконец подался вперед, глядя прямо в глаза. 

— Поттер. Поттер, ты вообще помнишь, что наговорил мне в то утро? Ты сказал, что он опасен, что его надо срочно устранить из Аврората, из Министерства. 

Гарри похолодел. 

— Так что пригласил я его не на приватную беседу, а на интервью с вынесением в личное дело. У меня не было другого выхода. 

Робардс покачал головой. 

— Неужели ты до сих пор не понял, что значит твое слово, Поттер? — он сделал ударение на фамилии. — Одно твое слово. 

 

Гарри открыл кран, подождал, пока вода станет похолоднее, и, набрав пригоршню, с удовольствием плеснул себе в лицо. 

Последнее время он слишком часто ошивается в уборных, у него провалы в памяти и навязчивая идея. Хотя тут ничего нового. 

Гарри медленно повернул кран, выпрямился и так и застыл, глядя в зеркало. 

— Драко... — прошептал еле слышно. 

Тот стоял, опершись спиной о дверь, словно бросал вызов, и в то же время выражение его лица отражало тоску, глаза казались совершенно потухшими. У Гарри закололо в груди. 

— Драко, — повторил он сипло, не смея развернуться. — Прости, я не знал... не знал, что так выйдет. Я только хотел... 

Уберечь тебя. Всегда только уберечь — но эти слова язык-предатель все никак не произнесет. 

— Ты только хотел — что? 

Голос Драко казался чужим — едким, насмешливым. Гарри жадно рассматривал его отражение и оттого не пропустил момент, когда лицо Драко неуловимо поменялось. 

— Для чего ты это сделал? — спросил тот тихо. — Ты правда... правда? 

Сейчас бы соврать, ведь Драко поверит ему, потому что хочет поверить. Соврать просто для того, чтобы подойти и поцеловать. Господи, как же хочется его поцеловать! 

Но Гарри никогда не умел врать, тем более ему. Он кивнул. 

— За что? 

И это ударило под дых. Не «почему», а «за что» — ведь это совсем другое. Абсолютное, не оставляющее сомнений. 

И сомнений быть не может. 

— Так надо, — ответил он деревянным голосом. — Прости.

Драко снова поменялся в лице — теперь оно было словно высечено из камня. 

— Ненавижу тебя, Поттер. 

Гарри медленно развернулся. 

— Это неважно, — прошептал он. — Я все равно буду рядом. Это неважно. Я буду любить за двоих, Драко. Меня хватит. 

Драко открыл рот, но лишь мотнул головой и вышел, резко толкнув дверь. 

Плечи Гарри обессиленно опустились. 

— Что это с ним? 

Он вскинул взгляд. 

Дарлинг улыбался, нервно оттягивая тугой воротник. На открывшейся шее виднелась то ли грязь, то ли край уродского родимого пятна. 

— Малфой совсем с катушек съехал. 

— Дарлинг, — глухо произнес Гарри. — Дарлинг... давно хотел тебе сказать. От лица всего магического сообщества: пошел на хер. 

Он не стал дожидаться ответа. Для пусть и мелочного, но отвода души хватило изумленного обиженного взгляда. 

 

— Гарри, просыпайся. 

Драко невесомо провел рукой по его волосам, легко дунул в лицо. 

Нет. Не Драко.

— Просыпайся, — повторил кто-то настойчиво, и Гарри нехотя открыл глаза. Несколько секунд полежал, не шевелясь, затем призвал очки и тяжело приподнялся на локтях.

— Опять ты? — проворчал вместо приветствия. — Ты все испортила! 

Ив моментально слетела с подоконника. Медвежья голова, словно адский маятник, еле заметно покачивалась из стороны в сторону. 

— Жизнь сломала, — почти пропела она звонким голосом. — Являюсь в сновидениях тебе. 

— Я все еще сплю? Ты мне снишься? — усомнился Гарри. 

Он ущипнул себя за руку, стало больно. 

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответила Ив. — Тебе пора идти. 

— Почему я должен верить тебе? Ты... ты моя галлюцинация! Завтра в Мунго пойду сдаваться. Да, прямо к Забини, пусть промоет мне желудок и мозги заодно. Или отравит уже к чертям. 

Ив помолчала и вдруг рванулась к Гарри, повисла над ним, чуть ли не касаясь, заставляя его распластаться на кровати. 

— Думаешь, там грязь была? — прошипела она. — Думай лучше! 

— Что?.. — нахмурился Гарри. 

Ив не ответила, просто молча отлетела. По-старчески кряхтя, Гарри медленно встал с кровати. Светит, светит ему визит в Мунго в обозримом будущем, если не к Забини, то хотя бы к кардиологу. 

Он поплелся к двери. 

— Дар Смерти прихвати, что ж ты рассеянный такой. 

Гарри послушно перехватил подлетевшую мантию-невидимку, уставился на нее, будто впервые увидел, перевел взгляд на Ив. 

— Кто ты, наказание? — спросил он мрачно. 

Она рассмеялась странным русалочьим смехом. Гарри мимолетно уловил ее истинную внешность: большие лучистые глаза, длинные светлые волосы. 

Но вот она снова полузверь с пустыми глазницами. 

— Поверишь, что хранитель? 

— Ангел, что ли? 

А почему бы и нет. 

— Пускай ангел, — Ив покладисто склонила медвежью голову. 

Гарри невесело усмехнулся. Вполне закономерно. 

— Ну да, у такого как я мог бы быть только такой ангел-хранитель — не... незаурядный. 

Он развернулся, положил ладонь на дверь.

— А кто сказал, что твой?.. 

 

Он даже не удивился, оказавшись на пустынной улице из того туманного сна. Вот и дома, декорированные карнизами, и кованые ограды, и лестницы, ведущие в подвалы. 

Сердце застучало набатом, но Драко нигде не было. Гарри прислонился спиной к оградке и стал ждать. Внутренние часы тикали в такт реальному времени, и он почти уже решил послать Патронуса Рону, убедиться, что Драко сегодня вовсе не на дежурстве, и да, госпитализировать себя, когда услышал голоса. Через мгновение вдали появились два силуэта. Первый высокий, второй — пониже, покоренастей. 

Они неспешно приближались, Гарри смог различить аврорские мантии. 

— Где он? 

Гарри вздрогнул: на секунду показалось, что Драко — а первый был именно он — говорит о нем. 

— Драко, он всего боится. Он запутался, а после Роули... он хочет уйти, но боится. 

Что-то в голосе Дарлинга насторожило Гарри. Тот говорил неторопливо, с расстановкой, будто заученный текст повторял. 

Драко шумно вздохнул — Гарри услышал даже со своего места. 

— Дарлинг, меня не волнуют душевные терзания твоего кузена. Мы обещали ему защиту взамен на информацию, мы сдержим слово. 

— Сдержим? — эхом переспросил Дарлинг, оно разнеслось по пустынной улице.

— Где он? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Драко. 

Дарлинг оглянулся будто в поисках своего родственника. 

— Думаю, где-то здесь прячется. Погоди-ка. 

Он исчез, не дожидаясь реакции, оставив Драко одного. 

Гарри подумал, что тот наверняка вибрирует от адреналина: так было всегда, когда они подходили к развязке. Но Драко сгорбился, приложил руку ко лбу, и Гарри понял без злорадства и удовлетворения: так было с ним, только с ним, а без него Драко тоже — половина сердца. 

И Дарлинг... идиот Дарлинг с его водолазками... 

Гарри нахмурился. Стоп. 

— Драко, — произнесли откуда-то сверху. 

Гарри задрал голову.

Дарлинг замер на карнизе третьего этажа. Держался так, будто не на декоративной лепнине балансировал, а стоял на земле. 

— Что за фокусы? — недовольно буркнул Драко. — Где твой кузен? 

— Нет никакого кузена, — сказали Гарри и Дарлинг в унисон. 

Первый шепотом, второй — резко, слишком громко. 

Конечно, нет. Ноги Гарри буквально приросли к земле. 

«Думаешь, там грязь была? Думай лучше!»

На шее не грязь, не родимое пятно — татуировка молнии. 

— Знаешь, почему мы убили Роули? — скучным голосом спросил Дарлинг. — Потому что он не убил тебя, пожалел. А мы ведь договорились. 

— Что вы сделали с Гарри? — невпопад спросил Драко. — Ты его заколдовал! 

О. 

Гарри закрыл глаза. Драко думает, что все это, его странное поведение, его предательство... нет. Нет, родной, они здесь ни при чем. 

— Это ты его околдовал! — яростно рявкнул Дарлинг. — Он совсем голову потерял, хотя, кажется, опомнился. Счастливое стечение обстоятельств, Малфой. Он не слишком будет переживать, когда узнает, что тебя больше нет. 

— О, — Драко, казалось, потерял интерес к разговору. — И уж не ты ли убьешь меня? 

Дарлинг помолчал. 

— Меня привыкли сбрасывать со счетов, — произнес он наконец. — Дурачок Дарлинг. Экспеллиармус! 

Палочка Драко взлетела в воздух, на миг застыла и ринулась к Дарлингу. 

— У Гарри изящней получается, — равнодушно произнес Драко. 

Гарри стал медленно продвигаться вперед, молясь, чтобы Драко не сорвался. Пока он Дарлингу и дальше зубы заговаривает, Гарри успеет до него добраться, до придурка. 

— Невозможно построить новое, не разрушив старое, Малфой, — разглагольствовал тем временем Дарлинг. 

Господи, неужели так трудно выучить главное правило злодея — не пиздеть!

— А оно должно уйти — наше прошлое. Все эти устои, традиции. Во имя будущего. И ты должен уйти, уйти с прошлым. И тогда всем будет легче. Мы тут делаем вид, будто молимся на нашего спасителя, но на деле мы строим его будущее. Его и его друзей. Мы разрушаем во имя, и созидать во имя будем. 

Да твою же мать! Гарри сжал кулаки — спокойно, спокойно!

— Цинично, Дарлинг, милый, — Драко, кажется, что-то заметил, прищурился. — Не думаю, что эти трое оценят. А я их неплохо знаю, уж поверь. 

— Пока будешь ты, не будет его, Малфой, — гнул свое Дарлинг. — Ты прошлое — темное и гадкое. Хотя, — мелодичный смех Дарлинга прозвучал как дурное предзнаменование, — насчет гадкого я, пожалуй, погорячился. Ты обманчиво красив, а люди слабы. 

— А иногда и интеллектуально слабы... 

А вот теперь Драко явно что-то заметил, нервно облизал губы. Гарри подмигнул ему, хотя и знал, что этот жест потонул за мантией-невидимкой. 

Он оглядел дом, пожалел, что не коршун-анимаг, да хотя бы голубь. Как этот придурок чертов только попал туда? 

— Не скажи, — снова хохотнул Дарлинг. — Вот, например, знал ли ты, что тебя ничего не спасет? Я же в тебя не Непростительным бросать собрался, а заклятием собственного изобретения. 

Он направил палочку на Драко.

— Кор...

— Петрификус Тоталус! — рявкнул Гарри, срывая мантию, и развернулся к Драко, — Протего! 

Все? 

— Гарри... 

Драко обращался к нему, но смотрел вверх. 

Не все. 

— Гарри, — почти обиженно произнес Дарлинг. — Откуда ты... ты не дослушал меня, Гарри. Говорю же, не стоит сбрасывать меня со счетов. Меня и пару-тройку старинных защитных амулетов. Кор Мори! 

Дыхнув жаром, яркий белесый луч проклятия со свистом пронесся мимо Гарри. Он был будто живой, почти разумный, пока метался вокруг Драко, разыскивая брешь в Протего, и, не найдя, стал пожирать его с молниеносной скоростью.

— Что за... — прошептал Гарри. — Депульсо! 

Драко отбросило назад, но луч последовал за ним, методично расправляясь с защитой. 

— Гарри, — опять подал голос Дарлинг. — Малфой мишень. Как только заклинание запущено — он мишень. 

Вокруг Драко возник смерч. Он был почти незаметен, если бы не мусор, закрученный у основания узкой воронки. 

Наверное, Гарри причудилось — не мог он на самом деле видеть сейчас глаза Драко. Но не может же быть, что он смотрит в эти глаза в последний раз, так не бывает. 

— Ты знаешь, что делать, — прозвучал голос Ив совсем рядом.

Или его собственный — теперь уже неважно. 

Это судьба. И если он появился на свет, чтобы спасти Драко — что ж, так тому и быть. Гарри поднял руку — тяжелую, словно чужую... 

— Ко мне, — позвал негромко. — Ко мне! — повторил куда более настойчиво, властно. 

Драко... 

Любить его — это прыгать с большой высоты в воду. Кажется, посадка будет мягкой, но это не так; ты будто со всей дури бьешься об асфальт. И жить без этого не можешь, без него — не можешь. 

Быть с ним немного больно. Чертовски хорошо. 

Гарри призвал смерч, переманил проклятие на себя. 

Позвал, и оно пошло за ним, на него. 

Ему казалось, все длится слишком долго, слишком медленно — он даже успел показать Дарлингу средний палец, успел услышать чей-то надрывный крик, понять, что кричит не Драко. Не кричит, бежит к нему. 

Гарри улыбнулся ему бесконечно счастливо. 

Ты прекрасен, любимый мой. А я... я смог, я спас тебя. 

Живи.

***

Я боюсь засыпать. Дело не в том, что преследует меня в те короткие редкие сны, когда организм все же не выдерживает. Снится-то мне всегда одно: твоя улыбка в тот момент.

Я уговариваю себя, что случилось все слишком быстро, но на деле время не имело никакого значения. Ты был и не было тебя. Ты был в другом мире, частью его. Мне страшно думать, а вдруг я видел тогда твою обнаженную душу, а здесь, сейчас, лишь пустая оболочка?.. 

А боюсь, потому что пусть оболочка, но здесь, со мной. 

Не уходи, Гарри, не бросай меня. 

Знаю, я не вправе просить, я виноват перед тобой. Поверил в худшее, хотя знал, что это ты, Гарри, мой Гарри, и ты не мог, никогда бы не смог причинить мне вред. 

Ты только очнись, и будь что будет. 

Теперь моя очередь оберегать тебя...

Ты снова улыбаешься мне, и я вздрагиваю, просыпаюсь. 

Меня словно парализует, потому что ты смотришь на меня, впервые за столько дней я вижу твои глаза. 

Сердце заходится как бешеное, пульс отдается в ушах. 

Надо позвать целителей, но я не в состоянии пошевелиться. Просто забыл, как это делается. 

— Гарри... — зову наконец почти без голоса. 

Ты моргаешь, а я все понять не могу, что стекает у меня по щекам. 

Я хочу сказать, чтобы ты не боялся, что ты не один, я с тобой. Всегда с тобой. 

Я хочу сказать... 

Ты с трудом разлепляешь губы, и я обмираю. 

Ты силишься что-то сказать. Звук выходит странный, будто из трубки воздух выдувают. 

— Гарри, не... 

Но ты хмуришься, и я затыкаюсь. 

Ты смотришь на меня, смотришь, смотришь... 

— Я. Тебя. Знаю.

И улыбаешься.


End file.
